Vivid
by Sokrates16
Summary: Behind regret, jealousy and mistakes; and through the change of times and ideals. Bakugou Katsuki is lost forever after a simple patrol. What does number one mean? And what will become of Bakugou?
1. Chapter 1

Another day. Another patrol. Another butt to kick. Another angry scowl and another night in the deafening silence of his solo apartment; that is the overall summary of the life of number 11 hero Ground Zero. Quite the boring life to any other but to him it was the best he could have.

Whereas many of his old classmates and friends seem to have found a balance between private life and hero work, he opted to just give up the former on focus on what is important; becoming the number 1 hero that is. Just like All Might, Endeavor and Hawks after them they all were heroes who breached their ways through the rankings by their own sheer willpower and lone charisma, with no one by their side watching their back; and that is a truth he came to learn the hard way.

And here he is: as the front runner to reach the top 10, two ranks ahead of useless Deku and a fair head start from the others. He is at the top of his game, alone and surely unworthy of care and love- that is another truth he learned about recently.

Looking at the city-his city- from the roof of the skyscraper, he had come to appreciate such a view. It gave him a sense of dominance, omnipotence maybe. Seeing the weak, pathetic civilians marching and strolling the streets carelessly, their trust in their heroes for protection and unaware of the evil brewing somewhere around. It was fulfilling for an ego as big as his.

He still remembers times when he wasn't the only one counting tiny dots on the asphalt streets, when the random swaying figure of a drunk salary man was enough to trigger the flood of hysterics between the two. He wasn't always alone, he was part of something bigger and stronger, something that even the strongest hero approved of.

But now, …. You could say things change. People change.

Hearing a shrieking cry and sobs from his left side, he mechanically leapt down on the streets, using his explosions to bolt to the source of noise. Luckily, it seems he wasn't the only one in the vicinity, seeing that familiar and annoying mass of red hair; now reduced to short undercut with the usual spikes up in the middle.

Spotting the other hero, the redhead grinned widely, swiftly moving to his side so that they both can advance together.

-" Thought you were still enjoying that fucking Hawaiian tan?" The blond questioned his friend, scanning the area for the possible assault.

-" Yeah, but you know the drill. Hero work doesn't wait for you honeymoon to end. We barely had 2 weeks for ourselves before our phones went crazy." He chuckled at the memory.

-" I bet Pinky was so goddamn pissed. She had been planning for that honeymoon for months."

-" She was…. There." Red Riot pointed out the problem. A guy in a hockey mask was trying to snatch a purse from the hand of an old lady. Pff talk about casual.

-" I doubt this was a situation worth ruining your honeymoon for." GZ snorted at the betrayed look on his friend's face.

Taking matters in hand while Kirishima recovered from his state of incredulity, a blast and a fist was all he needed to subdue the man and return to lady.

Looking now at her, she looked rather old and short. Dressed in a grey cardigan and long brown skirt reaching to her ankles. Her most baffling feature were her hands. Gingerly holding the purse to her chest, her hands were small and chubby, with no wrinkles whatsoever. They resembled those of a baby and he bets even their touch would be as soft as he thought.

He was startled out of his stance by the small woman gently bowing her head for him: " Thank you my son. For saving me and my belongings" She spoke in a smooth motherly voice, reminiscent of a sweet woman that used to live next door.

Maintaining his scowl, albeit slightly less hostile, he responded: " No worry madam. This is our role as heroes after all. Are you by any means harmed madam?" he sighed in relief at her head shake followed by a sweet wide smile. " Good. Hey Riot, could you take this ruffian to the nearest police station, I'll escort this lady to her house in case there were any accomplice."

-" Roger that." RR complied throwing the knocked out villain over his shoulder like a potato sack and grinning goodbye to his best bro.

This was casual measures. In case of theft, a hero must accompany the victim to her house in case any hidden aid for the villain hid somewhere. It was normal for any hero to do. Yet…

-" You are….. the explosive hero: Ground Zero. The unique furrow is really uncanny." She giggled, slinging her bag over her shoulders.

Well, indeed, he was a celebrity at this point. Front runner to join the top 10, one of the heroes that throw the League of Villains behind bars, and the second half of a duo long disbanded; he sure had a strong portfolio, so in these kind of situations, all he does is grunt in affirmation.

What followed was a comfortable silence. The woman was walking with steady small steps, head downcast and shy smile. The hero kept his instincts sharp ready to bristle at any instant.

-" You seem rather troubled my son, are you okay?" her question was out of the blue, and weird even. Why was this woman asking about his well-being? He was a hero for god's sake and a strong one at that. He literally just saved her ass for being robbed, he is supposed to be the one concerned for her state not her.

Glaring dumbfounded at the woman, she looked up at him and gave another smile: " Oh excuse my intrusive nature. It may just be my old age, but it pains me to see such young aspiring man weighed down by problems." She chuckled lightly.

Wait…. Was it that obvious? Hell, is he that fucking easy to read? God damn it, he still needs to work on the 'to smile before hardships' part of a hero. Fuck, like hell he will, that was Deku's job not his. He punches faces with a growl not with a smile. Who does that? Disgusting.

Frustrated at his own downfall, he absentmindedly scratches the back of his neck, unaware of the eyes reading past each own of his movement: " Madam, it's just that the work of a hero is very demanding. It is our job to protect those in need, to be there for them in hopeless times. I might look bugged by problems, but they also sharpen me and my senses so that I can become a better here. A hero that always wins that is. I don't need to stop and think about what hurt me or broke me, I don't have time, I need to move forward." He explained as truthfully as he could. He heard the lady hum in agreement but the look on her face contrasted her gest.

-" Must be really hard to be hero and keep that façade all the time. But…" She looked up at him wistfully. " Some scars are never good to ignore and even with a purpose to strive for, they just keep swelling until they reopen again and bleed even harder. It's quite the unhealthy cooping way." With her hand on her lips, she kept studying the youth with her eyes as he squirmed and diligently bit the inside of his cheeks not to say something offhandedly offending.

After this weird conversation, they continued the road in another fit of silence until they reached an apartment building.

-" Well, this is my stop." She turned to him and bowed once again to the hero "Thank you for saving me again. And…" taking one of his gloved hands, she squeezed it lightly. " If you sir need a back to lean on, or just someone to talk too, I'll be here, Mr Hero. Okay." She smiled at him, her hand squeezing tighter before she let go and bowed before leaving inside the building leaving a rather shocked blond.

-" What the hell was that?" He grumbled under his breath, the awkwardness of the conversation grinding at his nerves.

Massaging his temples, he sighed before turning on his heels and blasting towards the sky. He will have to stop by the agency to contact Kirishima and file his report of the incident. The streets were peaceful and night was kind of uneventful to have one of the most destructive heroes up on patrol.

Soaring into the skies, he found his eyes fixing the bright high moon, the tsuki usagi was prominent today as if mocking him in the cruellest ways; such a beauty really wasn't for all to beseech.

_Throb_. A sudden pain zapped in his head, it was almost electric making him lose balance and nearly topple on a roof if it wasn't for the propelling force of his right palm. Fixing his equilibrium, he blanked his eyes to rid the pain ( and it worked instantly?) and focus on getting to the agency safe and sound. Maybe pulling constant all-nighters and late patrols wasn't the clear choice for him health wise.

Sensing his ear piece buzz, he responded: " Ground Zero here, now retreating to the agency for reporting of a pickpocketing incident near the Shibuya road, do you copy?"

-" Hey, Bakubro. You're on your way back I see." Of course it was his annoying best friend checking on him. What is it with people and his health today?

-" Yeah, yeah, shitty hair. I am going back and helped the old lady home safely, make sure to put some men in the area for safety purposes. Anyway, I don't feel so good, I have been taking a lot of shitty long late shifts for you and dunce face. So I will be leaving things in your hands."

-"Ohhhh, okay. I actually can see you rocketing to the agency. Look at you, you're a firework." He chuckled at the ' Fuck you' he got in response. Classic Bakugou. " By the way bro, guess who called as I was driving that villain to the station?"

-" I don't know. Your fuzzy cotton candy of love?" Sarcasm at its finest. He knew the redhead liked to give his wife pet names, multiple pet names. And this one was one of the most embarrassing ones. He could already see that pineapple head of red. LMOA

-" N-N-Nooo, and stopping calling her that. That is a thing that should stay between bros, don't go saying it out loud while flying over all Tokyo." He took a moment to take a breath and calm himself before he continued. " Anyway, yeah she called. And said that today she met with Ochako on patrol…" _Throb._ " …And guess what she said, Deku is finally settling down here" _Throb._ "and him and Ochako are preparing a get-together for the entire class this weekend. So she asked me to; quote on quote: 'drag your sorry-workaholic ass out of that dark pit of sadness that he calls a life." _Throb Throb Throb Throb._ " BRO! What the fuck? That was some hella stunt you're playing, and why are you so wobbly man? Bro, are you okay? Bakugou…"

-" Ei, call…. backup." those were the last words he managed to shakily utter before his explosions halted and his body came crashing down like a meteorite on the side walk.

He doesn't know what happened to him, but the moment Kirishima mentioned the word ' Ochako' and 'Deku', the electric pain in his head turned into full-on pounding hell. Like the feeling of a hammer landing on his skull, threatening to split it open into two. And before he knew it, his vision was blurring and his hands were numbing, losing control of his quirk and flying himself farther up, till the moment where his explosions died and his body hit the concrete like a hard rock. The world felt like a fleeting illusion for a moment.

.

.

.

-" Bakugou, Katsuki…. Come on bro, stay with me ." He faintly hears Ei's voice. Well it's hard to recognize it over the shrieking of sobs and clicking of devices, but he'll know that voice anywhere. " Bro, come on; come on. Breath, breath….Oh my God, so much blood. Hang in there man, the medics are on their way. Stay with me Katsuki." He feels a pressure on his chest maybe Ei trying to slow his fatal bleeding until the medics arrive. He doesn't know. He doesn't feel like he is dying, just… dizzy, fuzzy, and a titbit light headed. Like a dream.

Feeling his consciousness slip yet again, he catches his friend's face. Damn, look at those big fat tears, he's been hanging out with the wrong company I assume.

_Throb._

And like the final combo in a game, he drifts away.

**§ Vivid §**

_Three years. Three fucking years of being one of the class top students, All-Might's cherished protegee, and Katsuki's fucking rival; and stupid Deku still gets flustered at the sight of two fucking jugs._

_At this point, it is painfully fucking obvious it hurts. The damn fuck eyes Deku and Round Face give each other at every possible opportunity are so annoying that it makes Katsuki want to punch both their faces together so that they can stop, which only served to annoy him even more for some reason; while poor Four Eyes is blind as fuck and still trying to dumbly court Pink Cheeks with the help of half n' half who is only there for the unfolding drama in the group. _

_Meaning, that squad was a mess at the moment._

_And guess what. Guess. Fucking. What? Who was assigned to be Deku's partner and comrade in every task or project since second year? Who you ask? Of course it has to be the ticking time bomb, with zero tolerance to bullshit that is Katsuki, and fuck him if he didn't admit he wanted to blast himself all the way to Pluto every time he caught Round face ogling Deku's bunny hopping, with Iida right behind her doing a pathetic job at hiding his blush while admiring her determined look, with Todoroki gliding on his ice, high enough to witness the entire thing._

_Yep, it was a freak show. Even worst then Mina's poor flirting to a dense Kirishima. That bad._

_So one day, about two weeks away from Valentine's day, Bakugou's finally snaps and stomps his way to Gym Gamma where he knows Deku would be training alone at this hour. *_

_Finding the damn broccoli boy stretching in the middle of the grounds, he whistles to catch his attention, and with a smile from him, they start their usual routine._

_They've been told they are the best. Alone but even more together. The perfect duo that is. Save to win and win to save; the greatest heroes there is. And in the memory of the late All Might, they are planning on carrying this will of his._

_After almost 2 hours of relentless sparring, they both are sweaty, tired and pretty much bruised, they collapse back to back and stay there both working to catch their breath._

_It's Deku that breaks the comfort of silence: " Damn Kacchan, I am starting to worry that one day you will explode me to the moon." He chuckles at the annotation._

_-" Says the one with a deadly left hook and karate swing. At least your lapse time is reducing, you hardly left me time to react." He retorts to his credit. He hears the other boy giggle and before the dumb green-head says some dumb shit that rails them up into another fight he grumbles: " and that wasn't a compliment. Just stating the obvious"_

_-" Whatever you say Kacchan" He giggles again, the sound orchestrating the newly erupted butterfly dance in his stomach_

_They both stay like that for a couple minutes. This time Katsuki breaks it: " So… When are you going to confess?" he can feel the other flinch, he holds up a fit of hysterics just in time. " Oi, shitty Deku, thought I wouldn't notice or what? Gotta be blind to not see it though." He snorts, feeling his partner's flinching intensifying. Look at this human wreck!_

_-" K-K-acchan, W-w-what are you talking about? I m-mean…Whaaa?" Deku was fidgeting and clearly as red as a ripe tomato._

_Losing all self-restraints, Bakugou breaks into a wave of hysterics to the point that his stomach hurt, even the confused look on Deku's face was fucking comedy gold. _

_Recovering from his state minutes after, he stands to his feet and slams his hand in Deku's shoulder. Boy, has he bulked up. Damn._

_-" It's our last fucking year Deku, and after we will hardly see each other as everyone takes their own route. So better make the fucking most of it before it's too late." He gives the other the softest smile he could muster and pats him on the shoulder, walking out with a wave. " See ya tomorrow nerd."_

_Walking out of the gym, he feels delighted. Finally, he can train in piece; with no fucking sexual tension or jealousy suffocating the air around him and making him want to gag. Finally those two can get their shit together and get on with….with…_

_Coming to an abrupt stop, he was surprised by the odd churning in his insides along with a rippling pain in his chest._

_Wasn't he supposed to be happy with the outcome of this? Wasn't he? Then why was….?_

_Soon enough he sees changes. Looks turning into conversation, then frequent outings then shy touches. They were both too sweet, too pure, too….. here comes that tightness again._

_By the time Valentine's day came up, and in the middle of the hustling and bustling of ashamed girls and excited boys, the classroom door swung open revealing a very red Uraraka and a combusting Deku, holding hands, fingers interlaced into each other. That was when all hell broke loose, as they were both instantly surrounded with waves of congratulations and " I knew it" , the majority of class was happy for the two._

_From the corner of his eye, he spotted Deku, all smiles and cute blush sheepishly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Almost on cue their eyes met, and Katsuki was left to read the outline of his lips as he spelled ' Thank you' in the chaos. _

_Katsuki didn't know if he wanted to smile or to cry._

_._

_._

_._

_In all three years, it was the first time Iida never stood to rush them to their seats._

_._

_._

_._

_Bakugou later found him at 4 AM on the track field, his glasses obliterated somewhere on the field, looking like he had run a marathon. One look at his face and Katsuki was sure tears, sweat and snot mingled into something undistinguishable._

_._

_._

_._

_-"I am so sorry, Kacchan. I really can't train today. Ochako wants to go to this new crepe place downtown so I am taking her there to a date. We might even hit the theatres after for that All Might biography film." The green-haired hero wailed over the phone._

_Katsuki can clearly hear the whispering and shuffling in the background. He was interrupting._

_-" Ughhhh, okay shitnerd. Getting a fucking girlfriend and slacking on your work. What a Deku!" He enjoys the incredulous gasp on the other end. " Anyway, gotta go now. Take care and say hi for round face from me." _

_-" Okay thanks Kacchan. You really are the best." And he hung up._

_What does this make it? Their fifth training appointment cancelled. Wow what a fresh start!_

_And his taking her to see that movie they were talking about that day. They had already talked about going to watch it together someday but here is shitty Deku taking his goddamn girlfriend to watch it, forgetting completely about their deal and the enormous effort Katsuki put into getting some front row tickets so that the both of them can…._

_**Crack**_

_What was that? This sound. It felt more in his head than in reality though, so what was it? What just broke? What….?_

_He came up to that conclusion when he saw the two kissing under the falling cherry blossoms on graduation day._

_-" I guess that makes two of us." He hears Iida mumble by his side._

_._

_._

_._

_His mind fuzzes and the memories glitch until there is none as the crack is mended and healed back._

_**§ Vivid §**_

He wakes up to the beeping of devices and ticking of a pen. The intricate spotlessness of the room makes him squint and reach out to the source of the bright light. He catches the surprised gasp followed by hurried footsteps fading away.

Taking a couple seconds to recognize where and how he is, he connects the dots quickly. The suffocating smell of detergent, the tightness and feel around his torso and heaviness of his lower limbs. He is in a hospital room, bandages covering the majority of his chest area, his left thigh and back. He must have gone hard by the looks of it, he must grateful he remained alive after such a fall.

Sighing and rubbing his face in frustration, he sat up and adjusted the pillow so that it'll cushion his back. He needs to prepare to get an earful of his mother afterward, she must be worried sick and she will try to hide that worry by yelling and smacking him. He could already see her barging into his hospital room any moment now crying her eyes out and his father pathetically walking in behind her to imprison him in a hug that will do nothing but reopen his unhealed wounds; and right after them…. Then what?

Still recovering from the unprecedented blankness that hit his senses, the door leading to his room suddenly burst open revealing a group of rather distressed individuals whose hair scheme reminded him of a set of condiment on your usual ramen table plus they look to be clearly sharing one brain cell seeing how they were all trying to squeeze their way inside.

As he remained dumbfounded by the hilarious display, that is until his body was crushed by a wailing redhead, the impact igniting a raging pain in ribs.

-" BAKUBROOOO…" the redhead kept crying on his wounded chest. " THANK GOOOOOOOD."

The guys was followed suit by a dishevelled blond who looked t have been crying for days, a flat face guy crying into his weird elbows and a pink…. Who the fuck is that pink?

The group of people kept crying together into a circle, trying in vain to clean each others' tears and calm down their state.

-" Explodey…*hic**hic* Don't do that to us ever again." The pink woman cried moving to bury herself in the redhead's back.

-" Bakugo, dude, you gave us such a scare. The bakusquad is really nothing without you, man." The blond uttered between hiccups.

Wait? The what?

Finally recovering from the aftershock, he started wiggling out of the redhead's grip but to no use. What the fuck, who are these people?

Their outrage on his body soon stopped the moment one of the nurses walked in and started lecturing them that they were making such a fuss and to not engage forcefully with him, making them realise their mistake and started apologizing like the morons they were

Again, who the fuck are these asswipes?

-" Hey…" He called out for the nurse now scolding the redhead. " Where are my parents? And who the fuck are these idiots that walked in like they knew me?" he voiced his concerns at last.

He didn't expect to receive silence in response, and surely not those unbelieving looks from the people in the room.

-" Katsuki, my bro…" The redhead reluctantly asked, a wobbly smile on his tear-stained face. " what are you talking about, man? We are your squad."

-" MY…squad." He raised a doubtful eyebrow. " What the hell are you blabbering about?" His words seemed to shake the entire group; the redhead the most as he lost his balance and fell to the woman's shoulder.

Feeling the air growing heavier by the second the nurse stepped out to him: " Mr Bakugo Katsuki, isn't it?" Using her professional mask, she was trying to assess the situation. " How are you feeling?"

-" Fucking shitty, goddamn it. My chest hurts, and I can't feel my leg. I remember falling down pretty hard, that is it? So where are my parents? The old hag couldn't have disowned me, could she? The bitch." He grumbled, massaging his sore thigh a little

In a calm voice she continued: " Sir, you have been in a coma for 5 days. You have succumbed a fall from over a 10 m heights which caused you two broken ribs, a dislocated femur and back trauma; plus some severe internal bleeding. We have managed to cure most of the damage. However, you won't be able to go back on the field in another three weeks. Yes, your parents were in the hospital grounds about 3 hours ago. It's 5 AM in local time so they will be available in about 2 hours from now. What concerns me sir is…" She gestured towards the group of adults quivering behind her. " These people have been waiting for your awakening for the past 5 days, actually they were more people but whom left for the time being. One of them was the one to alert the authorities of your state upon incident. That is why, sir, do you by any chance recognize the person who saved your life?" She concluded gravelly, her meticulous eyes scanning the patient.

At her words, Bakugou could only frown. The fuck _Save him?_ How dare she say this? He was a hero for God's sake . And one of the best too. He could save thousands without much of a scratch and she said saved him? She groaned before answering: " I don't know what you are talking about, but I know I am not liking it. First, I don't know any one of these potato heads. And second, I am a fucking hero, I don't need any one's saving nor help, so better watch your words bitch before you spew them around." He growled the last part, wary of the nurse's next words.

Which never came, as her eyes went wide and a hand covered her mouth while she muttered something under her breath.

-" Kat, bro…. This is really not funny. You should cut it out." The blond that stood wordless through the entire exchange bristled before him.

What the actual fuck?

-" The hell, candy corn, looking for a fight?" Bakugo sat up, palm fuming from rage.

Sensing the hostility, the nurse turned towards the group: " You should leave. I have to call the doctor so that we can do some check ups." She forcefully ushered the group outside, ignoring the protests she received from the honey blond, leaving only Katsuki to his confused mind.

.

.

.

-" Oh…my…God. Holy…Shit. Holy shit holy shit holy shit holyshit holyshit holyshit….SHIIIIIIIIIIITTTT."

-" Eiji, babe, calm down okay?" Mina embraced him in a hug, trying to calm her husband who was having a panic attack.

After the nurse walked them out of the room, she rushed to bring the doctor and staff in. Ten minutes had passed since then, and the bakusquad is drowning in misery.

Kirishima is panicking while pacing back and forth in the hall, Kaminari is silent with his head resting on his hands, while Sero is leaning on the wall, with his fingers tapping impatiently on his forearm.

-" Calm down? How could I? Mina, he didn't recognize us. Neither me, nor you, nor Kami or Sero. He was very defensive towards all of us, growling and all. It's like…"

-" Back before UA." Kaminari continued for him, running his fingers through his hair. " He was as annoying as back in the day." He sighed, the despair clear in his voice.

-" Guys…" Sero spoke next. " I wanted to say this earlier in the game, but I wasn't sure. I think something really bad happened to Bakugou. Maybe a quirk of such."

-" Why are you saying that?" Mina questioned.

-" Well, according to what Kiri said, I was having a hard time believing his tale. Because…Bakugou isn't the type to go down like that. I mean, we all know how smart he is, and if he was really just tired, he could've stopped and took a break. Despite his stubbornness, the guy knows his limits. That is why since that moment, I was feeling off about the whole thing."

-" But dude,…." Kirishima interjected. " How could he have been hit by something? I mean the villain we caught was just a minor one and Katsuki seemed okay one-shooting him. Like how…?" he groaned in confusion, his blood boiling at his own incompetence of protecting his best friend.

Deep into their panic attack, the group failed to notice a new figure emerge from around the corner, holding custom coffee cups for each. It wasn't until he noticed the thick tension in the hall that his shoulder instantly crunched up

-" I-Is something wrong with Kacchan?" Oh fuck.

Collectively, all four turned their heads immediately towards the new attendee. He was one of the few people who refused to leave the waiting room for the past five days, leaving the management of his agency to his fiancé/ partner to manage while he stayed waiting for Katsuki's recovery. He actually just left to get the group some coffee to survive another all-nighter, yet here he is, near crumbling in worry as he reads in between the lines.

-" Midoriya…" Comes the shaky voice of Kirishima. " Midoriya, HELP!" he then lounges toward the green-haired hero, the coffee long forgotten as it spills on the floor.

Midoriya blinks once then twice, then his eyes are blown wide in fear: " Did something happen to Kacchan?" He asks again, feeling the wetness of his shirt from Kirishima's tears.

-" Midobro, calm down okay? We still don't know what happened to him. The doctor and the nurses are still inside." Kaminari rushes to his side, knowing what a classic Izuku would do in these kind of situation.

Which doesn't help much, because before the blond knew it, the other hero was sprinting towards the door, deaf to cries to stop from his friends. That is until he comes face to face with the doctor submerging from the room, a grim look on his face.

-" Sir what happened to Ground Zero-san? Is he alright?" Midoriya cried, face pinched in fear.

The nurse that followed was the one that ushered the squad earlier, she looked haggard as if her deepest worries came true.

-" I suppose you are Mr. Bakugou's acquaintances." The doctor acknowledges, scanning each one of their faces.

-" Yes sir, we are…"

-" I am his childhood friend and hero partner." Izuku steps in, he isn't laying nor telling the truth, but he obliges. " And these are his friends from highschool. Auntie Mitsuki and Uncle Masaru are on their way by now."

After a brief scrutiny, the man sighs: " Well, I guess better inform you of the current setting. First and foremost don't worry, Mr Bakugou's medical states are all right. His injuries are healing at a steady pace. However, what concerns us the most is his mental state." He pauses. " Mr Bakugou seems to be having a hard time recalling some memories from his past. As nurse Saki informed me before, he didn't recognize Mr. Riot there…"

-" He didn't." Kirishima wailed into his arms.

" Neither anyone of his other companions. After some quite questioning, we framed the range of the memory loss as being related to his time at UA. Though, this is no conventional amnesia. "

-" What do you mean sir?" Sero intervened at that moment, feeling a cold shiver run up his spine.

-" He isn't lacking memories." The nurse answered, her bangs shadowing her face.

A haunting silence settled.

-" What nurse Saki means is that when he asked him about giving us some random names of his classmates in UA he mentioned names random hero names like Phantom Thief, Flora, Shindo Yo, etc…. So we managed to exclude the possibility of this being due to the aftershock thus our only option is that Mr Bakugou was hit by some special memory-adjusting quirk."

-" Oh my God!"

-" Wait but how?" Kaminari stood. " Kirishima said that the villain they countered didn't even have time to react, so when did he hit…"

-" Oh boy! " The realization came crashing at the redhead like a tone of bricks. All eyes were now on him. " It's the old lady!"

-" What lady?" With a hand over the man's shoulder, Mina inquires. " Did you remember something?"

-" Actually,… Now that it think about it the last person Katsuki interacted to before this whole thing was the old lady that we saved from the purse snatcher. He accompanied her to her house while I took the villain to the police. He said something ' about a weird conversation' now that I think about it?"

-" Kiri, are you sure about what you are saying?"

-" Man, Kami, guys; I don't know, like that is the only option we have right of now. Though she seemed like a nice old lady, I am not sure of anything."

-" At least we have a lead now I guess. Kiri, can you recall which direction Kacchan took the old lady. I am calling Shinso to fill in Eraserhead and Suneater about this." Kaminari mumbled, taking out his phone and speed dialling the ID number.

As each one of the group started pulling out their phones and talking to their agents, a wave of muttering surged from the room's entrance

It was then that they heard a sudden snap of fingers that got all of the squads turning their heads simultaneously.

-" Mister, what…" the doctor never got to finish his sentence when he was enchased in a strong hands and a wide smile.

-" I can go in." He said.

-" What?"

-" Midoriya, bro, what are talking about? "

-" The doctor said that he doesn't recall our time at UA, nor our classmates yes. But, before I even were his classmate I was…"

-" Childhood friend, of course." Mina squealed.

-" Exactly, so he must at least recall me. I mean our relationship before UA wasn't the best, but that doesn't stop me from doing it. I assume his personality is still the same even just with a few changes here and there, but I can deal with it."

-" Actually,…" The doctor continued. " It might help us in identifying the quirk's nature if we get him to interact properly with someone he knows."

-" Midobro, are you sure?" It was Kirishima that asked.

He heaved a sigh, and with all the courage he could muster he said: " If Kacchan is in danger, I'll do anything to help him."

**§ Vivid §**

_-" Where the hell is the old man and the old hag?" he pouted for the nth time. After a rather annoying and awkward talk with the doctor, who kept asking him random questions about some extras he didn't know, he retreated; leaving the blond to his own resort for the first time since he woke up._

_Other than feeling sore all over, he couldn't shake the plaguing sensation that he was messing something, like he was forgetting something. Which was alarming in itself, as Bakugou Katsuki was never sentimental or sensitive to if people cared about him or not. He was fucking independent for God's sake. So why? _

_Bumping his head against the headpost, he heard the knob start to fumble and turn and in walked the nurse from before, armed with a water bottle and a notepad._

_Settling the bottle on his side, she finally spoke: " Mr Bakugo, there is someone who wants to see." _

_Well thank Heavens, took the geezer long enough. Oooofff, will he need more than just water to clean his ears after talking to that senile woman._

_-" They claim to be an old acquaintance of yours. He will be walking in." Wait what? Acquaintance? Who the fuck is…_

_His mind came to a halt the moment he spotted the green tuft and olive green eyes; the man bowed to the nurse as he walked in, eyes later drifting directly clash with his. _

_A smile, the words: " Bakugo, how have you been?" were enough to throw Katsuki's entire body into seizure. His mind rejecting the presence of that person and each and every memory that evolved him, in a process that resembled having your head drilled in. It was excruciating, his head was going to fall off, his heart was beating erratically, his limbs were numb and cold. He felt death creeping at his body. He wasn't aware of the pained screams that tore out of his mouth, or of the nurse's frantic shuffling or the man's desperate cries._

_His voice was crumbling. He was crumbling. _

_In the onslaught of rushing imagery, a scene played in his mind like a running tape roll. His eyes rolled up his head, losing himself to the stimulation_

.

.

.

_The aftermath of a battle: Blood, wreckage, distant sirens of medics of police cars, his sweaty, dusty battle gear, his grenades long obliterated from overuse. _

_He collapsed flat on a piece of debris, his hands and shoulders were killing him; making rusty creaks at every twist or groan. _

_He took his time to admire the soot-free sky, the clouds twisting at the dance of wind and the flaps of birdwings. He sighed, a minute moment of peace and solitude before he would have to stumble his way to talk to the head detective and drag himself back to the agency._

_Catching a heavy thud beside him, he smirked tiredly: " That escalated farther than we expected." Deku, who had heavily slouched near him, not in a better state than Katsuki himself: Hero uniform torn, his iron soles cracked and shards crumbling down, freckles and hair colour painted the black of cinders. They had it tough._

_-" Wouldn't say that." He heaved a sigh, craning his neck back, cringing at the loud crack that issued. " The only advantage they had was their number and that annoying storm quirk. The moment we spotted its owner we already had a grip of the situation. By the way, thanks for that." He snorted._

_The blond giggled: " Yeah, had fun too; throwing you towards the sky. Sorry for your soles though."_

_-" It needed improvements anyway. Hatsume promised lighter material and sturdier aim. You might consider altering your grenades." He rested his head on his knees, peeking sideways._

_-" Maybe I will." Katsuki closed his eyes later, indulging in the comforting silence that settled between them._

_Soon, they both had to snap out of whatever trance they were in when they heard a shy: " Excuse me…" sounding from below. Glancing down, Deku flashed his signature smile, a wide all-toothy grin reaching his ears. It was part of the legacy that was passed on to him. The symbol of Hope is his name._

_Using his elbows for leverage, trying to ignore the strain on his triceps, he followed the other heroes line of view. A petite brunette in a professional navy blue suit and skirt. Her hair tied up in a high bun and a nervous smile plastered on her face. She held her small recorder close, her eyes wide and awe as she starred at the two heroes. Looking behind her, he identified the familiar flash of the camera and decided that it wasn't worth it. So with a grunt he resumed his previous position._

_Catching the amused laugh of his partner, he growled at the nerd before the other hopped off the debris and before the reporter._

_Trying wholeheartedly to ignore the excited squeals and anxious muttering around him, he drifted away. Communicating and entertaining the fans was also part of Deku's legacy after all._

_._

_._

_._

_-" And yet again, and against all adversities, the Wonder Duo emerge victorious from another hopeless situation. Truly a waltz of talents and quirks, another intricate dance of two of the strongest heroes of our time taking down another villain group and putting them behind bars. As the footage showed, the heroes Deku and Ground Zero-Symbol of Hope and Victory- have turned another near-hopeless situation and snatched a glorious victory. A chance of a lifetime sprang before my eyes, and I couldn't but take it as I got a short private interview from hero Deku right after the battle." The recording of the interview started playing, where Deku answered the reporters' questions with utmost straightforwardness, his voice remaining in its usual cheery tone. The questions were the casual ' What was the mostr delicate moment of the battle?' and ' Are there any future projects in hero Deku's life?" And the popular ' Is Ground Zero willing to engage in the interview as well?' with the subordinate ' Not for the moment at least.'_

_People and media knew that GZ wasn't a social hero, he never appeared in TV shows, never did photo-shoots, information about his private life and personal endeavours were of utmost confidentiality; but that didn't stop the little prissy shits from trying to pester into his life via Deku and his happy-go-lucky attitude._

_Tuning out for the remainder of the recorded interview, he focused on trying to sanitize the gash above Deku's shoulder blade. Dabbing the wound with disinfectant-soaked cotton, he growled when the bastard had the gal to flinch: " Oi, shitty, Deku, stop flinching. How are you supposed to be my rival if you keep jumping from fucking disinfectant?"_

_-" But Kacchan…." He whined pathetically, feigning tears as he eyed the blond from over his shoulder. " It hurts." Snapping at his childish behaviour, Katsuki made extra effort and shoving the cotton deep into the wound, earning him a faint ' Ow' from the other._

_Deku and Ground Zero. Izuku and Katsuki. The Symbol of Hope and the Symbol of Victory. The Wonder Duo. They were unbeatable, unstoppable. Since the moment Deku suggested they become a Hero Duo, three months after graduation, they have been rocketing in ranks ever since. They completed each other, covering for the others flaws and strengthening their powers. After three year of partnership, and opening their shared agency a year ago, the dream that they wished Toshinori had the chance of witnessing before he left, was slowly becoming reality._

_Like after every battle, they would tend to each others' injuries, plaster the wounds and relocate the bones, it was their set ritual. And if Katsuki was been completely honest with himself, he was satisfied with the closeness he was offered. However…_

_The double door burst open through the kick of heels and Katsuki knew that their alone time was over. And in walks the girlfriend, all geared up in her hero and fidgety from worry._

_Finally recognizing the new presence in the office, Deku paid no mind to the cream being gingerly applied to his wound and lunged himself at his girlfriend. The Rescue Hero held him in a tight hug holding back her own tears: " I was so worried. I watched the battle on my way to the site. That was some crazy fire power, and when he hit you with that lightening…OMG. But you were so cool when you flew up and punched him that he catapulted away. I was called to scan the area along with Mirei to scan the area and do damage control though when we arrived you have already left. Thak God you are okay? Are you tired? Is there wounds that need professional treatment?" She pulled away for an instant, flying her hands all over her boyfriend's body, looking for any lethal or permanent damage._

_-" Hey, hey, Ochako, …." He smiled at her display, taking both her moving hands in his and bringing them to his lips, kissing them affectionately. " I am alright. The battle took an expected turn, but I won And came back to you. Also, thank you for caring and loving me." He whispered , resting their foreheads together, bringing her hands again to his mouth._

_At this point, the rosiness of the girl's cheeks reached her neck. She stood on her tiptoes, compensating for the ridiculous height difference and muttered between heavy breaths: " Just stop. You're so wreckless. What would I do? What if something happens to you?." And she proceeded to brush their lips together. They were so close, their breaths mingling, and …_

_-" Ahm." A sharp cough brought the couple from whatever high they were in. They both turned to stare at him, one with horror and the other with mild annoyance. They seemingly have forgotten him being in the room as well for a moment. " First, hello to you too round face. And second, since you are here already, you may as well take care of the nerd's wounds, he has been squirming like a baby." He threw the first aid kit her way, ignoring the poorly-hidden sneer on her usually gleeful face and proceeded to walk to the showers._

_-" Well, thank you for your help Bakugou. I have seen you too, you were so great on the field. I will take it from here then." She faked a smile, something that he came happened quite often recently._

_Striding out of the room and into the showers, he took his time under the running warm water to calm his burn out muscles and organize his thoughts._

_It had been a while since he started noticing some things: How Deku had been receiving casual calls from their retail agent. How Uraraka had been rather hostile to his presence lately. Indeed, she had always been wary to him for as long as she dated Deku, but lately, it had gotten worst. He had been nothing but great support to their relationship, even taking shifts for Deku to be able to take her in stupid dates and nights-out; so he was confused on what the tenseness was for._

_He was trying to be a good friend as best as he could, a supporting partner, a victorious hero, what he should be. He willingly shoved his feelings at the back of his head, just like Iida said, and tried to move on. But it seems the advice worked for its giver more than to him actually._

_Knocking his head against the tile wall with a growl, he closed the water and stepped out in a towel. Ruffling the dampness of his hair, he noticed the lack of clothing in his closet, he left his duffle bag on the room before he left. _

_Rolling his eyes at his stupidity and the second hand embarrassment that awaited him if he walked on the two in one of those positions, he relented to making his way back to the office._

_He can't spend the day strolling butt naked for the rest of the day in the agency, excuse you._

_Swiping the remaining drops of water from his hair and chest, he made his way through the hallway, only halting when he heard the mention of his name: _

_-" You haven't told him yet, have you Izuku?" He recognized the voice instantly as Ochako's. Tell him? Tell him what?_

_What followed was a loud heave from Izuku: " Not that I didn't tell him. It's just… the time hadn't come for me to break it in. We have been busy…. You know… being the Wonder Duo and stuff."_

_-" Yeah, yeah…. But we all know you are doing most of the work out there." He heard her mutter, along with a disapproving grunt from Izuku who immediately responded: " Ocha, we have talked about this. Kacchan and I are a team, we are both carrying on All Might's legacy"_

_This was her turn to growl: " Ugh, you are still calling him that. Anyway, yeah you both are working on that. But we all know that you are All Might's protegee, and the one who is meant to be the next Symbol of Peace. I get this Hope and Victory thing that you have going on, but we all know that…" He distinguished shuffling inside, and her tone growing soft and loving. " You are the one meant to be the greatest hero. And you know as well as I do, that the title cannot be shared between you two." _

_Each word. Each FUCKING syllable dug into his pride further and further, twisting like writhing whirlpool in his guts. He remained silent, thoroughly listening to the conversation taking place inside._

_It was a fact that they can't ignore. The truth that there will always be only one best hero among them. They can't both have the spot. Yet Toshinori told them that they will be able to do it together, be the number one hero together, and for the longest, Katsuki believed that. He had mellowed out enough to believe that they were meant to be together, in one way or another. But, didn't Deku believe that as well?_

_-" You may be right. But that doesn't have anything to do with the agency thing you were talking about beforehand." He sighed earning him a grumble from the woman._

_What agency thing? What were they talking about? Taking a hiding behind the door frame, he braced for the clicking of heels against the floor and creaking of a chair. _

_-" Izuku, the legal procedures are almost done. All we need is his signature for him to give up his part of the lease." Her laid back tone contrasted with Katsuki's shocked state. What the fuck was going on?_

_-" Ochako, you know he won't give up the lease that easily. I mean, Kacchan and me have been sharing this agency and the lease for years. It won't be that easy. It will actually be delightful if you and I could own this agency for ourselves but Kacchan is not the type to abandon his ownership of something. His ego won't allow."_

_-" Ugh,…" He could picture her roll her eyes indignantly. " You talk like he had a hand in any of this. If I remember correctly, you were the own to landscape hunt for this building, you are also the one on contact with the you reality agent; and if we were to count on Bakugou's worst-than-potato social skills, you wouldn't be here in the first place." He froze at the chuckle that sounded from Deku's throat._

_-" Ocha, you are being mean. Kacchan may not be the most sociable hero, but he got his own groupies. Besides, I am still reluctant of the consequences of us breaking this to him."_

_-" Well, …" She huffed. " I gave up my spot as the new frontline hero in Kamui Woods agency for this. We gave been doing this for years, building up our popularity, sponsorships and internships so that we can finally open our agency, remember: Might's agency. We can finally work together forever and our lives will be finally set so that we take the next step in our relationship." She squealed the last part, giggling a little._

_He felt Deku join her as well both sunnily giggling over the man's misery hiding behind the frame._

_Katsuki didn't know what to do. Should he growl ? Latch at both of them and rip their lying asses apart ? Flip them off and storm out of the agency and farther away from their presence? But he couldn't do neither, breath caught in his throat while the flames of betrayal and anger licked at his mind. Though, and behind all the grudge that built-up inside him, he knew they had the right to do so. After all, he had been worst than a third wheel in their relationship; tagging along in every meeting or date, taking most of Deku's time with paper work and training alike, he was probably a hurdle in the growth of their bond. And if Uraraka's visible annoyance was any clue, they had enough of his single-loner ass prissiness._

_Soon, the giggling reduced to shy puffing followed by the light smack of flesh against flash. A gentle kiss._

_-" Okay I will talk to him on this." He whispered. " When the time comes." _

_-" Hope that is soon to happen. Starting to doubt that you care about him more than me." She murmured sweetly._

_He laughed: " Well, well. I think I'll have to show you then…"_

_All sound that came afterward couldn't even begin to measure up to the cracking hazard that filled his head._

_._

_._

_._

_He gave him two months. Two months of waiting for Deku for gather his fucking balls to breach the topic with him. Two months for the nerd to actually show him that he was worth it, that they were really something._

_But nothing came up._

_Their usual routine of fighting villains and arranging paperwork never changed, but for Katsuki, never would be the same ever again._

_In the end, he decided to take things in hand._

_._

_._

_._

_**Beep**__ " Hello, Lemillion agency, with you is Powerpuff."_

_-" Hello, may I have a discussion with Suneater please, about the offer from before…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Five months later, right after the JP billboard exhibition, a file was slammed into Deku's desk._

_Raising a confused eyebrow at his partner, he questioned: " Kacchan, what is this?" He took the file and skimmed through it, eyes growing wider gradually._

_The blond sighed-a motion he mastered through these past few months in order to bottle up his frustration until he was inside the confines of his own house- and schooled his best angry scowl: " Listen nerd, I have been thinking this for a while. This thing that we have been doing is great and all, and we are good in the rankings already, so I believe if we better go solo from here." __**Make it about yourself, bear this burden and blame this time, play the villain ( Like you always did). **__" I have already gone through some offers from various higher-ranked agencies, and managed to land one at Lemillion's. I wanted to break these news to you sooner but with the billboard coming up, I…" he was cut short by the sudden hug from his partner, he could feel the damn grin splitting his face into two. " Giddy to get rid of me already, huh?" H was joking, but that gasp was priceless._

_-" Oh my God, no Kacchan. It's just…Um…me and Ochako have been planning on opening up our own agency and since I already have half of the lease, we pulled some strings and managed expand our properties. I have been thinking of a way to break it to you for a while, but…We wanted for you to surrender your own half so that we could do that, but since you are you, I was worried you would get pissed and want to quit being the Wonder duo."_

_He feigned chuckling, trying to ignoring the pain that bloomed within his chest from the relief that clearly washed over the other hero. He was that much of a nuisance to him, huh?_

_-" Well, isn't that convenient?" He wistfully smiled, but not even a second later, the scowl returned. " All and all, I don't give about what you and round face do beside suck face. Anyway, my paperwork will wrap up in a few days, and we can move on." He playfully smirked. " Finally we will lawfully know who is the best hero, ah Deku?" _

_-" You bet Kacchan."_

_._

_._

_._

_The morning he started working as a part of Lemillion's agency, the newspapers and magazines were blowing up with the news of the Wonder duo going solo, rumours and gossips about the reason of this transition filling the headlines and charts. Some think their opposing personalities finally clashed and they broke it off permanently, some think the change of pace would be good for both aspiring heroes and hone their rivalry to greater heights._

_But Katsuki doesn't give a damn, he is still overwhelmed by the lack of reaction he got from Deku when he signed his half off to Uraraka, that is not to say he seemed overjoyed by the whole thing. Uraraka too, giving him a genuine smile and a hug. The first act of affection he had received from her in years._

_While he walked away from the accountant office, he took an last glance at the giddy pair: " Hey you two…." He caught their attention. " Good luck"_

_._

_._

_._

_-" BAKUBROOOO, WELCOME TO OUR OFFICE." A redheaded man dove into his frame the moment he stepped into office door. Confetti and glitter getting stuck in his hair while his ears rang from the cheers of his dumb friends._

_Most of the so-called 'Bakusquad' have chosen this agency as their own, Kirishima who maintained a great relationship with his senpai even as he moved in to pro business . So after graduation, dumb and dumber have all moved to the same agency._

_It was also thanks to Kiri's recommendation that he got the request from Suneater in the first place. So he was happy._

_-" Dude, welcome back to the squad." A hand was thrown over his shoulders, it was Pikachu._

_-" Blasty, welcome back." Pinky was squealing from behind Kirishima._

_-" Welcome to the agency, Bakugo." Mirio's tintin ead popped from over his shoulder,a nd he felyt another shrinking presence beside him as well._

_Through his heartbroken and betrayed state, he couldn't help the swell of joy in his chest. _

_._

_._

_._

_Soon after, all the media were talking about was the reopening of the new Might's agency, and the fairy tale engagement of Deku and Uravity at Kamino Place._

_Cherry blossom canopy, a marble white ark, Deku on one knee under All Might memorial statue._

_It heart wrenchingly perfect._

_He was the obstacle then, huh? _

_._

_._

_._

_He felt sick at himself for not feeling happy for them. Everyone was happy, so why wasn't he? _

_The cracks festered._

_._

_._

_._

_-" Hey Bakugo, it's been a while since we last worked together." _

_294 days to be exact, but he was more offended by the way he was addressed with._

_Ignoring the sting of those words, he muttered: " Don't you dare hold me back shitty Deku."_

_._

_._

_._

_-" No. 12 hero, Explosive Hero: Ground Zero." His name displayed on the screen, he walked up the stage, head held high._

_-" And by a thin marging in the assessment, the people's hero: No. 13 hero: Deku." The audience roared at the mention of his name. the popular green-haired hero joined the blond as he stood beside him._

_-" I see you got me this time, Bakugo." He whispered through his smile, waving to his fans._

_-"Ugh, I will always be above you Deku, and you'll see." He tiredly grumbled._

_He hoped the nerd will notice his tone and comfort him, but nothing acquired._

_._

_._

_._

_At some point, he didn't know when, winning didn't matter anymore._

_Becoming number one was his only reason to keeping up._

_._

_._

_. _

_And even that seemed out of reach when he watched his senpais on the battlefield._

_The goose bumps and shivers that erupted through his body at the sight of the number 5 and 3 heroes send another sucker punch to his ego._

_._

_._

_._

_-" Have you heard bro? Midoriya went to the US for Melissa Shield's hero expo. He will be out for a couple months now." _

_-" Hm." He hummed, taking the coffee can that his friend brought him. The two sat on bench at the gym, dripping sweat from an intense sparring session_

_-" Dude, at least show a little more enthusiasm. You may not be the type to care about public opinion, but Midoriya does, and this expo is an opportunity for him to expand his horizon's outside of the archipelago." He frowned at the lack of response from the blond. " Man, I don't know what happened between you and him that you decided to go solo, but he deserves your support, you might be Japan's favourite hero, but Midoriya is aiming to be the world's best hero. So, I know you have been very angsty since you two broke it off but…"_

_-" I am not angsty…" he interrupted. " I have always supported the nerd, and my choice to go solo was also for our best We need our rivalry to move ahead and if we stay together we may not go anywhere." A heavy silence hovered over them, and it was broken by Kirishima's sigh._

_-" Whatever you say bro." And took a sip from his coffee. " Well, just to say things are going to get extremely hectic around here. It will be a bad timing for one of us to go in a vacation or.."_

_-" Shitty Hair…" the crushing of the can made the redhead flinch. " Spit it out."_

_-" Whaaat? What are you talking about?" The dumbass was sweating bullets, such a bad liar._

_-" Ei, stopping beating around the bush before I send you plummeting again to the wall." He grunted, seeing as the idiot shook and swallowed hard._

_-" So, you know me and Mina have been dating for years now and we got engaged about two years ago and been living together ever since. We were always moving aside the idea of having a wedding because of our time schedule and the media. But, you see Mina has always loved to have a honeymoon for both of us to go and have some time for each other, away from all responsibilities and duties and just relax. So she planned for us to have a month vacation together in Hawaii in about two weeks, but this thing with Deku was so sudden that…"*_

_-" Then go." He immediately replied. The redhead stared in confusion at his friend. " I said go, if you want me to take over you paperwork and patrols, I'll ask Powerpuff to adjust my schedule." _

_-" Bro are you serious?" On the verge of tears, the redhead quailed. The blond nodded simply. " Bro, ….I LOVE YOOOOOOOUUUUU." He was soon thrown to the other side of the gym room._

_._

_._

_._

_-" Bakugou, Pweeeeeaaaaaaase." _

_-" No way, Dunce face. I already have my entire day full with Red and Pinky's patrols. Plus Flat face is on undercover too, we are so short on hand now."_

_-" But bro, I REALLY need you to do this for me. I forgot I had night patrol today and this date was set for a very long time." He bowed and held his palms in prayers. " You don't know what it's like bro, she is going to kill me if I screw this one up."_

_Idiot fucker, not minding his own words and mocking Katsuki's single, inexistent private life._

_Feeling pity for the poor guy, and knowing Ears anger is a vicious one, he agreed. _

_In the end, he found himself with a 36 hour-long worth of patrol, a desk of paperwork and two interns to assist to._

_He survived through the entire thing. Better busying himself this way than listening to that devilish voice of jealousy in his mind._

_._

_._

_._

_What was he doing again? _

_Yeah, he was a hero. A burn-out, depressed, lonely hero that the public all but lashed this ways but loved his character. __**Bunch of hypocrites!**_

_A broken heart. An empty soul. And a dream that lost its bling with time. He was nothing but a shell of his former self. Long gone is the prideful, confident boy with a hot temper._

_He just wanted a break. A break from life._

_._

_._

_._

_-" Kacchan, Let's become the greatest heroes ever" __**Liar.**_

_Win and save; save and win__**. What for?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Like the first buds following a gruelling spring, light sprouted within the pitch dark shell._

_._

_._

_._

_**Clear**_

As the shock coursed through his body, he emerged from the darkness. The bleak whiteness and blurriness blinded his senses. His hands still shaking from the aftermath of the seizure, although; he felt light, like a huge burden was lifted out of his very being.

Blanking a few times, he stilled when a man in spectacles and a lab coat entered his personal bubble eyeing him precariously. He pulled his lids apart examining his eyeball before taking his hand and demanding for him to squeeze and so he did.

-" Mr Bakugo, how do you feel?" The man then asked cautiously, he looked to be expecting some sort of action from him.

-" Yeah, I feel fine. I can't quite focus properly but I am fine." He saw the man frown, like something in his confused, soft tone rang alarm bells in his head.

-" Mr Bakugo, I beg to not worry as the heroes are working on catching the culprit of your current predicament. You will be out by the time your state is stabilized." He spoke, gesturing to one of the woman in scrubs to go outside.

Getting himself to a sitting position, he could feel the heaviness of his thigh and a burn on his back, but that could wait, he had one last question to ask the man before he walked up:

-" Sir, could you please explain what do you mean by **heroes**?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Woop Woop UPDATE!**

* * *

-" Hey, hey… All Might." The green-haired boy inquired his mentor. They were both seated on a bench in a secluded garden at UA.

The man kept his eyes on the horizon, smiling widely as he replied: " What is it, my boy?"

The boy stayed silent for a moment, shyly fiddling with his thumbs and biting at his lower lip. Finally gathering whatever courage he had in him, he blurted out on a rush: " Areheroesallowedtodate?" he furiously blushed at his own words. What is wrong with him asking All Might of all people a romantic advice?

Taking a full-on five minute lapse to recover from the aftershock of his situation, he finally dared to look at his idol, only to be blinded by the sheer joy in those crinkled, azure blue eyes.

-" Ara Ara, shonen, do you have your eyes on someone in particular?" He teased, finding amusement in his protegee's obvious mortification. Izuku was as red as a tomato, flailing his arms around like a ragdoll. Waiting for the youth to calm down a little, the man huffed then turned to stare back at the sky, its blue reminding him of his days of glory, now long gone; though never to be forgotten.

-" My boy, if I were to be utterly honest with you I really don't know. Myself, I have avoided this topic for so long, remaining completely focused on becoming the number one hero and the best symbol I could be. Yes, I have courted women on my travels. Yes, I have seen my closest friends take the next big step. But I never even considered doing the same thing. Now that I have retired and settled down, I kind of… regret it. I regret never having a backup plan, something to come back to in tough times, a thing to long for. It's good to have something to come back to, my boy." He glanced at the boy by his side, sheepishly smiling at the boy's awkward expression. " I know you are confused right now. Between hero studies and internships, juggling love in may be hard. But, you have to cling to it and care for it and protect it as best as you can. After all they are many ways and places where a man can be a hero." He grinned at his student, marvelling in the way the boy fidgeted before looking up and nodding in determination.

His chest swelled in pride. He was finally getting the hang of this teaching thing.

The two dove into another comfortable silence, both admiring the beautiful waltz of the clouds.

-" By the way my boy, is it Uraraka-shojo that made your heart flutter?" The blond man jabbed again, chuckling wholeheartedly at his student's flustered blabbering.

.

.

.

The day of All Might's –Toshinori Yagi's- funeral, Izuku felt like he had lost a part of himself. The image of the father figure that he never had just left him.

Keeping the mask of strong Deku, he grieved in silence. Beating himself up to get past his pain, he focused on his goal: Becoming the world's best hero. Skimming through lessons, courses and sparring sessions with Kacchan, he set himself a straight. His vision narrowed, his bright eyes faintly dulled as the path towards his future took a tunnel way.

He knew what he had to do.

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to him, and behind the boundaries of his vision, a figure filled the emptiness by his side.

He didn't see it.

.

.

.

The smile.

The bubbly words.

The admiration and fascination.

His heart fluttered and bloomed.

_-"After all they are many ways and places where a man can be a hero." _He wanted to be her hero.

Hers alone.

.

.

.

From the sidelines, the figure stared annoyed.

.

.

.

_-" So… When are you going to confess?" _

_The remark felt like a punch to Izuku's guts, that he visibly flinched. Was he that obvious?_

" _Oi, shitty Deku, thought I wouldn't notice or what? Gotta be blind to not see it though." Of course he was; it was Kacchan after all. His destined rival they have been getting paired up so frequently lately, trying to improve and rekindle whatever relationship they had going on._

_Though knowing that didn't stop his from panicking like a disaster-" K-K-acchan, W-w-what are you talking about? I m-mean…Whaaa?"_

_He laughed at him. Loudly even. All he could was stare incredulous at his friend. Damn, he really did change after all. He is still the angry, foul-mouthed dandelion firecracker but at least he was a little sensitive as of lately._

_He waits for him to recover from his state, hits his shoulder roughly. Is that supposed to be an encouraging pat? _

_When he looks up at the blond, he almost doubts his own eyes. A soft smile and another gentler pat._

_-" It's our last fucking year Deku, and after we will hardly see each other as everyone takes their own route. So better make the fucking most of it before it's too late. See ya tomorrow nerd." And then he waved his way out leaving a dumbfounded Izuku to his own jumbled thoughts._

_He took a few minutes to recover from his state of shock. His rival/ friend/ partner had definitely been going soft lately, with all the personal guidance and anger management sessions online, he had been growing considerably as a person._

_Definitely still an arrogant prick, but a lovable prick none the less. _

_And through his words, that surely sounded more of an nod and advice to Izuku, he was blessed._

_He didn't feel it, but an honest smile crept its way to his face. It has been so long. Finally he can have someone guarding __**his back**__ for him. Someone that isn't All Might. Someone that will surely always be there for him. Giving him that final push over the edge._

_Feeling a giant wave of relief wash over him, he sighed in contentment. He felt like he could carry mountains now. Literally and metaphorically._

_._

_._

_._

_He slowly stepped up. One at a time. _

_No rush or __**fear**__._

_A smile on his face. Talks, dates and bolder touches than he ever dreamt about. _

_It was progressing, flowing like honey over a plate, and just as sweet. And if it spilt, he will catch with him. He felt safe._

_._

_._

_._

_On the night of Valentine's day; an awkward meeting and hilariously cheesy confessions later, they marched hand and hand into the classroom._

_Whoops and hollers of congratulations surrounded them. He couldn't be happier._

_His eyes mechanically scanned the crowd, upon meeting lava-red ones, he mumbled: ' Thank you'_

_**For being there for me.**_

_**For holding my back and watching over me.**_

_**Always, my hero.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Iida didn't rush them to their seats that day. They demanded for his wellbeing, and he sternly denied it with a comical motion of his hands._

_._

_._

_._

_Izuku was surprised when he saw him entering the dorms at 5 AM._

_Iida was never one to break rules._

_._

_._

_._

_He looked forward._

_Never sparing a glance to whom stood beside him._

_The figure crunched up on its self, a gash splitting the opaque veil._

_But he didn't see._

_._

_._

_._

_He believed it was behind him._

_._

_._

_._

_A pure kiss under the cherry blossoms._

_It was their new beginning._

_._

_._

_._

_A new crack shone._

_._

_._

_._

_Three months after going pro, Deku popped the question._

_-"Hey, Kacchan let's make our own hero agency." He demanded._

_The blonde stared incredulous: " Huh? The fuck did that come from?"_

_-" well, it should've happened sooner or later. I mean, it was part of the legacy All Might passed on to us." He pursed his lips, memories of his late mentor flooding his mind " And really want to fulfil it. We are both fresh to the business, and obviously greatly overshadowed by the veterans and our senpais. We may have had our moments back in highschool, but now that we are in the big field it's different. I know it won't be easy, we might even drive ourselves to bankruptcy by this project. But we complement each other and that is fact, so why not exploit that perk and move in forward from there. Like we back each other up, we push each other up the ladder, and…" A smack to his shoulder broke him out of his trance."_

_The blond was growling: " Goddamn it Deku, you were mumbling again." _

_The greenette laughed sheepish, hand scratching his neck nervously. Bakugou sighed, exhaling loudly from his nostrils before saying: " I guess if this is what gonna make me reach number one, then be it I guess." And he glanced at the other, snapping terrified look on his face: " The fuck? The hell do you look like you just saw a ghost."_

_Izuku interjected, hands flailing everywhere: " Well, um… I am just surprised that you agreed fast. I mean I was expecting more resistance from you and all and .." _

_-" Tch, shitty Deku, you think I am dumb. I know what you are talking about and I agree with it. It's just that your dumb ass had just jumped on it before I did." _

_-" Oh…. So we are hero partners now?"_

_-" Whatever."_

_Hence the Wonder Duo, saw the light of day._

_._

_._

_. _

_A year into their little arrangement, the Wonder Duo were already on top thirty and namely the first Hero Duo to come this far into the rankings._

_By pulling some strings, land hunting for a year, collecting funds and sponsorships from across the country and saving from all his girlfriend and his' luxuries ( Kacchan contributed too. But he just wasn't the type of guy to humour smooth realty agents and CEOs) The Wonder agency opened its doors on their second anniversary._

_It was his pride and joy._

_His dreams were slowly but surely coming through. If he could just carry on after here, this was his way._

_However__…_

_If he had to point it out, his doubts started on a random diner with his mother. Inko, still living in their small apartment at Musutafu, had invited them over. Katsuki had kindly ( But fiercely) took his part of the paperwork and patrol and shooed him out of the office. He and Ochako took the train and arrived to his childhood home._

_The diner was his mom's homemade katsudon, along with some sweet giggling and gossiping from the two women._

_-" Well, Ochako-san. How is work treating you?" Inko asked, sipping her tea._

_-" Oh, well I have been working very hard to get this position at Kamui Woods agency. Because, you know I have been operating only as a sidekick for the past four year. Being a hero with quirk like mine is very tricky so I have been collecting some fame all these years and I just landed me this position. Though, I really wish I could get my own agency." Ochako pouted, her words clearly coming out of playfulness._

_But Izuku almost choked on a chunk of pork._

_-" Yeah I know." His mother added. " it must frustrating to be bossed around by others and especially when you think about all the experience you have gathered along the way. I mean your times at UA weren't easy, you have faced many dangers and have gathered many experiences. I really thought your future would be near guaranteed when you graduate. Yet, when I saw Katsuki-kun and my Izu making ends meet while saving for their project, it felt so wrong." _

_-" It kind of is. But for real though the market of heroism is rather grand. It was hard enough to graduate from UA so I thought we could at least reach up faster than most. But I guess that is very hard too." She chuckled, and just as an afterthought, she blurted: " I really would like to reach it though. That I would be on all tabloids, Izuku and me to have our own agency and for us to take the next big step. Wouldn't that be great Izuku?" She turned to him._

_At some point while listening to the conversation, his brain went on a haywire. He …didn't see that far. He thought that this is he had reached what he was dreaming of. Yet now, as he listened to his mother and lover talking, they are still…_

_**Izuku, what's next for us? **__Ochako had asked him this question once, he didn't see much into it at the time, he thought she was talking about them moving in together ( Which they did just last week, very happy in their new flat) But did he miss something? Was he unwillingly driving her away from him? She wasn't the type really, she is understanding. Why didn't she tell him she wanted her own agency they never had this conversation before? So why now? And the next big step? They had just moved in together? What was there to take farther?..._

_Oh. Oh. OH MY GOD. He was a blind idiot._

_-" Izuku?" the tender voice of his mother broke him out of his state, he looked up at the two women's faces, both crunched up in worry. " Is everything okay? You suddenly stopped eating and began mumbling? Is it the Katsudon?"_

_-" Ah. No it's nothing really, just thinking stuff." He brushed off, smiling soothingly at her._

_-" Babe?" His lover whispered, her hand coming to cradle his scarred one. " If anything is bothering you, you can talk to me."_

_-" No really it's nothing." He squeezed in assurance. " Just… Stuff in my head."_

_-" Okay, just know that I will always be by your side." She responded softly, kissing him on the temple._

_-" Awww, you two are very beautiful. I am so eager to witness the day you have your kids, I bet they gonna be so cute." She cooed, making the pair blush._

_-" Inko-san please, we are still young for this. At first we need to get engaged." She wailed in frustration, cheeks on flames and shoulders shaking._

_The rest of the night flew under the blankets of laughter and joy. But Izuku never felt this restless in a long time._

_._

_._

_._

_Probably it was the buzz of alcohol that cleared his mind; because, for that moment he had an epiphany._

_He had parted ways with Kacchan that day, the blond was dead tired from all the loads of works and villains he had to catch, so he wasn't in a mood to get to this class reunion._

_But Izuku didn't really have anything better to do. Ochako had night patrol and being alone will only mean him drowning in the abyss of his own head; so he went._

_He entered the bar and joined the others in their booth. Not everyone from their class was there for sure. Some had missions outside of Japan, some had patrols, some didn't need more headaches in their life, much less a hangover. But Izuku didn't care, he needed this, a break from villains, rivalry and brainstorming._

_A couple of beer and some vodka shots later, he was wasted. He will need a chaperon to take him because he can barely spot the difference between Kirishima and a palm tree. _

_-" Hey BROOOOOOS…." Kirishima called out with a squeal, he was the one who called them in the first place saying ' It's a bro thing I need your help.'_

_-" Today, I am here with all my best bros. Well, Bakubro already gave me his blessing firsthand. BUT…." He paused, his huge body lulling left and right. " I need you all my friends."_

_-" Dude, I don't know what the fuck are you talking about, and I am too drunk and dumb to play riddles. So fucking spit it out." Kaminari nagged, beside him Mineta and Shouji were already done for._

_Taking a moment to search in his pocket and pulled a red velvet box. Opening the lid, he flashed a golden band to the guys. It was a square-diamond ring with two small pink jewels on each side of the diamond; if you squint hard enough you can say the letters __E & M __carved in the inside. Jirou and Tsuyu were instantly screaming when her eyes landed on the ring._

_-" OMG Ei, YOU ARE REALLY DOING IT." Kaminari whooped, throwing himself on his friend, the two falling unceremoniously on the couch._

_A minute to late for the deduction, Izuku's mouth gaped: " Eijirou, Jesus are you proposing?"_

_-" Yeah, yeah. I am actually. I w s about to ask you gusy to help me plan how I will do it, but since Bakugou didn't come I kinda started drinking my nervousness and here I am." He hiccupped, lids fluttering in dizziness. " Just said, you know, I'll show you anyway." He shrugged, carefully closing the box and pocketing it back._

_-" Wait… What do you mean? What is the difference between Bakugou and me? And also, why does he know about this shit already? I thought we were a squad man, thought we didn't take sides." Kaminari sniffled, probably more from the liquor than frustration._

_-" Because he helped me pick the ring bro. Like I was so worried and nervous when I started thinking about it, and I had to have Bakugou slap some sense into me. And the next thing I know, I was buying a ring. Despite everything he is, we all know Bakugou got better taste than all of us." He deadpanned, seeing as all the occupants of the table started nodding in agreement._

_-" You know, now that you brought it up, Bakugo like really frustrates me." Tsuyu mentioned, probably the less intoxicated in the whole gang. " I mean he got great looks, a big fandom, girls throwing themselves at him and he is still single with a near clean record in dating."_

_-" That is my friend, because Bakugo is gay." Kaminari joked, earning him a slap on the head from Kirishima._

_-" Bro, shut up. And even if he was, I don't see the difference and why that will matter. Maybe Bakugo isn't just interested. As far as I know him, he hadn't shown any kind of attraction to anyone, be it a girl or a boy. The only thing he had ever thought about is becoming the number one hero. I don't he ever thinks about anything other than that. So he may have never considered the notion of having a lover or creating a family. He was always a lone wolf."_

_-" Yeah, I kind of agree." Jirou continued. " He is very stubborn and single minded. Might come to bite him in the ass someday."_

_Izuku remained in his previous position, head on his folded hands, a great view to contemplate that ring. He imagined himself slipping one in Ochako's hand, making her his forever. He should put this one on his new to-do list._

_He listened to the conversation about Kacchan. And honestly, he agreed with most of it. Kacchan has always been the obsessed type. Always working and climbing to reach the summit. Very simple minded in his ways and thoughts. He had strict schedule, life style, and habits. He was a perfectionist._

_Izuku knows that Kacchan doesn't have a private life. He is his partner, and unlike him, Kacchan never took a night off for a date or just an outing. Always on time and very efficient, and for that he is grateful._

_It's Kacchan after all that we are talking about, the explosive, unsocial hero. The feared, victorious hero. The hardworking, diligent man. And now that Izuku is recounting it in his head…._

_He doesn't want to be like that._

_._

_._

_._

_It was Ochako who came for him. Her Mina have come to drag everyone out of the bar and home._

_He recognized the faint snippets of a conversation, but his mind was too blurred to piece it._

_._

_._

_. _

_He woke up on a very soft and smooth cushion. Took him 5 minutes to recognize it as his girlfriend's lap._

_She was in her usual PJ, a tank top and shorts. Her hair was held up in a ponytail, the sunlight slipping through the drawn curtains casting a shimmery lining on her face. She smiled down at him._

_-" You've woken up. You want overboard yesterday." She giggled, remembering his trashy state at the bar._

_-" Yeah, maybe." He murmured, his head shambled but at least at ease. " Why didn't you tell me about the agency thing?" He mindlessly spoke, still feeling unhinged by his excessive thinking._

_-" What?" She cocked her head, trying to remember when that was. " Ah, about that. I mean, I just didn't think any better when I said it. I blurted it out without thinking. Just your mom asked me and I felt like being honest with her. I didn't mean to annoy you I am very sorry. I know what I said that time was selfish I am very sorry. I know that this Wonder Duo thing and the agency are very important to you, they are a token from All Might, a proof of your will to carry on his legacy. I knew you would choose Bakugou can as your partner, and I understand it. But if I am honest with you, I am a little jealous of him." She pursed her lips, tears starting to prickle in her eyes . " Being able to be by your side at all moment, helping you when you need it the most, leading you when you are lost. I really want that too. To be your backbone, your love, your hero, but I guess I am still not enough." The tears ran down her cheeks. " Oh my, I very sorry, I must have disgusted you. I don't like these things I feel, and I am very sorry for dragging you into it. I am…" She was silenced by a kiss on her lips._

_They remained like that for a moment, until her whimpers subdued, Izuku pulled back. His sudden movement triggering an eminent headache: " Stop it, come on don't cry." He traced the rivulets with his fingers, trying to stop the silent sobbing. " I'll never be disgusted by you. Never." He assured her, squishing her moshi cheeks in his hand. She nodded: " It's completely normal for you to feel jealous. And I understand. I feel the same sometimes, like when the reporters are trying to crowd you or the interns flirting with you, it makes me feel angry. So no need for this okay?"_

_She faintly giggles: " You really shouldn't do that. I have always had a jealousy issue."_

_-" Wait really?"_

_-" Yeah, like when we were still in highschool and you always had these girls trying to hug you or feel you up. I just wanted to float them to Mars." She chuckled, cleaning her tears with her wrists._

_-" Don't do that. I am yours now so don't worry!" He whined, looking at her in the eyes._

_-" Okay, okay. I won't"_

_-" By the way, what were you and Mina-chan talking about yesterday?"_

_-" Oh, yeah. She was talking to me about her and Ei and how things are in the Lemillion agency. And… yeah… I don't know if you are aware, but Bakugou received an invitation from Lemillion himself." Wait, that was huge news. " She told me it was Ei who suggested it and they kind of just sent it anyway. He didn't respond though, or so she said. But I really doubt someone like Bakugou would say no to an invitation from the number 2 hero."_

_-" Really?" He said, resting his head on that loving lap again._

_._

_._

_._

_He waited, he really did._

_He thought. He deeply did._

_He analysed. Every last detail._

_But he always got to a finale conclusion: __**Kacchan will never change, he will always be himself.**_

_So, at some point, and without Izuku knowing, he will accept that invitation, join that agency, leave Izuku on the cold and move on higher with his career._

_And that… didn't sit right with him._

_So that lead him to his next step: " Ochako, let's make the agency ours." She dropped the phone on her hand with a thud in shock._

_-" Izuku, what are you talking about?" She whimpered, staring at her boyfriend like he grew two heads._

_-" I mean I want to make the agency ours. Like yours and mine. You know…"_

_-" Wow, wow, wow calm down. What are you saying? You guys are a duo, you can't just do that easily. You have been through a lot together, you share the agency. You can't just give that up."_

_-" But… he hasn't talked to me about the offer, like at all." This seemed to make her freeze._

_-" What do you mean?" _

_-" I don't know, but I just have this hunch that he might be planning to do so." _

_-" Oh my God, can't be. I mean Bakugou couldn't just…" She halted. " No, he can't Bakugou isn't like that? He is an asshole but not a cheater."_

_-" Then why didn't he say anything. He could've just discussed it with me and we could've talk it out, but…"_

_She didn't respond, she kept looking at her hands, incapable of talking. " I mean, do you have proof?" _

_-" I don't have a tangible one. As I said I just have a hunch. And also…" He moved forward, taking both her hands in his. " I want to do this."_

_She stared at him incredulously, He smiled back: " I have been thinking, we have been together since highschool and… I really want to spend my everything and forever with you so this our first step to that."_

_He whispered in her ear, she flushed red and buried her face in his chest:" Did…you um…just propose?"_

_-" Kinda."_

_-" Okay."_

_._

_._

_._

_He couldn't say. He just couldn't bring himself to do it._

_He was conflicted. A small part in his brain, the sentimental part that always took Kacchan's side, started to argue._

_**What are you doing? Are you seriously thinking he would do this to you? He changed and you know. You are taking sides here, and trying to justify your selfishness. Don't you feel bad?**_

_I am doing the best thing for my future. I want to be the top hero, but I also hate becoming like All Might in the end. The way he left was…miserable. I am not trying to blame him, I understand his decision, and if he does it he can do as he pleases. He just wants be number 1 but I have bigger plans and you know it. I know Kacchan's is stronger than me, he doesn't need people to tell him he is great, doesn't need someone to care for him because he does that for himself, he is a lone raider. But me, I am from that. If it wasn't for him and Ochako, I probably wouldn't have moved on after All Might's passing. Plus, us going solo doesn't mean we will not be friends anymore, we will become proper rivals than._

_**What are you saying? Ask him at least. You can't even do that because you aren't sure about… You don't know what he will do in response. You are afraid of losing him. Don't do it. Don't. Izuku…Don't mute me… Izuku.. Izu…**_

_-" Izuku, are you with me?" He felt Ochako's squeeze on his elbow They were now at the A corp. gala, renown sponsors of most of Hawks' support items. They were both peculiarly dressed in formal wear. Ochako in a black cocktail dress with a beautiful rose on her hair, and Izuku in a crisp black tux._

_-" Ah, yeah, just nervous."_

_-" Don't worry, this will be great. I feel it." She squeezed again, smiling softly._

_The night was great. They have talked with everyone, Ochako cracking jokes and joggling conversations with ease, her natural bubbliness contagious even for these stern businessmen. Many have asked for their contacts and demanded to sponsor them if they ever need it. It was much swifter and lovelier than him along trying to talk to old men, keeping a smile despite his nerves, and trying his best to do so, sure Kacchan did his part mostly on the desk, but that wasn't enough. And it didn't help Izuku's natural anxiousness. He did suffer for a while, sleepless night, silent crying in his office, and nauseas at times. But he pulled through. But now, he just admired her as she spoke, jumping on her heels, and laughing at times. He really needed her after all._

_._

_._

_._

_Months flew by and he still hadn't breached the subject. He could see the mild annoyance in Ochako's face. It was barely visible, but her fake smiles and glares were hard to miss. Ochako had come to accept Katsuki over the years, considering him as a worthy rival._

_But maybe she was disappointed, or just unable to mask the jealousy anymore._

_-" Why do you still call him Kacchan?" She asked one night over diner, tone rather dark._

_He sputtered a response. Indeed, why didn't he move on from that childhood name?: " Um, I guess it's just a habit. Well, actually, I just came up with that name anyway because I had trouble, pronouncing his name when I was a child. It just kind of stuck with me?" He sheepishly rubbed his neck._

_-" And now?" She continued. " I mean you both are grown up men, and I believe it must be very uncomfortable for you and for him, especially when talking to each other." Her tone dropped at every word before she stuttered. " Sorry, I just… I noticed how Bakugou is always trying to keep his image and thought that maybe he wouldn't like you spreading that childish nickname all over and… I am sorry, I just stepped out of my boundaries, and…"_

_-" I think you have a point." He interrupted her, eyes softening at her shyness. " I never thought it will make him uncomfortable, since he never really mentioned it. But, he just doesn't find it in himself to do it. I'll try to do so." He agrees with her point to a certain degree. Kacchan indeed isn't the type to want something to tarnish his bad boy persona, much less a infantine attachment of Izuku's. It was Kacchan after all. " I will work on it I promise."_

_._

_._

_._

_Once Bakugou walked out of the room, the two still held to each other. Ochako was clutching him like a koala, her grasp unyielding._

_-" Are you okay? You seemed rather tense around him." He questioned petting her hair a little._

_-" yeah, sorry. I just…" She pursed her lips. " I was little angry at him. When he threw you with that explosion, I was worried you would lose a leg or something. I can't believe he could deliberately do something like that."_

_-" Babe…" he held her tightly, never stopping his consoling pats. " Kacchan knew what he was doing. He couldn't have hurt me. We both knew that was why we work together, we read the others minds. We both knew the only way for us to win was to do that. Kacchan knew what he had to.."_

_-" But why though?" She snapped. " Why do you always have to bring yourself to such heights for a victory. Why do you have to always be in danger for the world to be saved?" He could make up of a whimper._

_-" Babe, stop that. That would never happen. I am okay. I will always be here remember?"_

_-" But what if he missed? What if he accidently hurt you with an explosion? You would be crippled. And I would be so sad. He was supposed to hold your back not put you in more danger than you already are." Her tone hardened again, trying to sound grave._

_-" Honey, don't say that. Kacchan is…"_

_-" You haven't told him yet? Have you Izuku?" she sternly questioned, her orbs staring unto Izuku's soul._

_Even though he really didn't want at have this conversation after such a mission, it was his fault for them arriving to this point. He heaved: " Not that I didn't tell. It's just.. the time hadn't come for me to break it in. We have been busy… You know… being the Wonder Duo and stuff." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either. He really wanted to come clean to Kacchan; ask him about the offer and discuss what he and Uraraka were planning. But he just couldn't, a heavy sense of guilt and uncertainty that he was maybe… maybe… faulting him._

_-" Yeah, yeah, …. We all know you are doing most of the work out there." She muttered with a weird bitterness._

_-" Ocha, we have talked about this. Me and Kacchan are a team, we are both carrying on All Might's legacy. We are a team." _

_-" Ugh." She seemed annoyed. Very, since he was spouting the same argument for his cowardice for two months now. " You are still calling him that. Anyway, yeah you both are working on that. But we all know that you are All Might's protegee, and the one who is meant to be the next Symbol of Peace.I get this Hope and Victory thing that you have going on. But we all know…" She cradled his cheeks lovingly. " you are the one meant to be the greatest hero. And you know as well as I do, the title can not be shared between two." _

_He knew this. Since the moment they became top 20. He saw the polls and statistics on whom of them will be the N° 1. The youths and teenagers always wooing for Kacchan, while the more aged and veteran generation was in for Deku. This kind of discussion was inevitable. Even though they were each others' foils, but their personalities were greatly different. _

_-" You may be right. But that doesn't have anything to do with the agency thing you were talking about beforehand."_

_She huffed indignant, parting from him and moving a chair to settle on it: " Izuku, the legal procedures are almost done. All we need is his signature for him to give up his part of the lease."_

_-" Ochako, you know he won't give up the lease that easily. I mean, Kacchan and me have been sharing this agency and the lease for years it won't be easy it will actually be delightful if we could own our proper agency but Kacchan is not the type to abandon his ownership of something his ego won't allow"_

_She groans with an eyeroll: " You talk like he had a hand in any of this. If I remember correctly, you were the one to landscape hunt for this building, you are also the one contact with the reality agent, and if we were to count on Bakugou's worst-than-potato social skills, you wouldn't be here in the first place._

_Izuku couldn't help a chuckle. True, kacchan was indeed socially awkward, like to hilarious levels. Probably because of his stiff ways. " Ocha you are being mean. Kacchan may not be the most sociable hero, but he got his own groupies. Besides, I am still reluctant of the consequences of us breaking this to him." This unleashed the dam of her frustrations, talking about her lost opportunity as frontline hero, about all the risks they took and work they did for the opening of Might's agency, and the future that it would lead them to. _

_He knew he wanted it: " Okay, I will to talk to him on this. When the time comes."_

_-" Hope that is soon to happen. Starting to doubt that you care about him more than me." She teased, a pseudo-frown on her face._

_It was his cue to show his love._

_._

_._

_._

_-" You know…" She spoke when they were huddled on their bed. " I think I lost some of my filter this morning. And I really feel bad for criticising Bakugou-kun like that."_

_He hummed in her ear: " Don't worry about it. It was my fault really, leaving you in the dark and forgetting your worries. I was selfish."_

_-" Yeah, I am happy we talked it out." She giggled, nuzzling in the crook of his elbow. " I still feel bad though. I owe him a favour for that."_

_._

_._

_._

_Five months later, a file was slammed on his desk._

_Taking the file in his hands and inspecting it , he asked: " Kacchan, what is this?"_

_He scanned the file, eyes widening in realisation. The signature and stamp of Lemillion visible in bright red._

_Like the rocks being washed by the waves of coast, he felt a wash of relief on his entire being. After almost a year of going around the topic, fear and endless doubt. He didn't notice when his face split into a large grin._

_**Of course he will. I knew it. It's Kacchan after all. I know how to read him better than anyone too. **__ Any remnant of guilt easily dissipated._

_-" Listen nerd, I have been thinking this for a while. This thing that we have been doing is great and all, and we are good in the rankings already, so I believe if we better go solo from here. I have already gone through some offers from various higher-ranked agencies, and managed to land one at Lemillion's. I wanted to break these news to you sooner but with the billboard coming up, I …." He paused, smirking. " Giddy to get rid of me already, huh?" He joked, snapping Izuku out of his happy fidgeting with a gasp._

_-" Oh My God, no Kacchan…. I just um." It's now or never Izuku. "me ansd Ochako have been planning on opening up our own agency and since I already have half of the lease, we pulled some strings and managed to expand our properties. I have been thinking of way to break it to you for a while but…We wanted for you to surrender your own half so that we could do that, I was worried you would get pissed and wanted to quit being the Wonder Duo."_

_The blond chuckled: " Well. Isn't that convenient? All and all, I don't give about what you and round face do beside suck face…" Huh. Classic Kacchan. " Anyway, my paperwork will wrap up in a few days, and we can move on." _

_He smirked like the king he is: " Finally, we will lawfully know who is the best hero, ah Deku?"_

_-" You bet Kacchan." It was Kacchan after all._

_Oh, he means it was Bakugou after all._

_._

_._

_._

_Amidst an uproar of media and rumours, Izuku and Uraraka were over the moon. With their agency on the work, sponsors more than happy to hear about the change of owners, funded all needed changes and support items._

_Not long after, the new Might Agency opened its doors, and the first mission of the new couple of heroes Uravity and Deku was a blast: Zero deaths nor collateral damage, everyone was saved with minor agencies. A pair that saves, that is what the media called them._

_And Izuku was planning on making it his forever._

_._

_._

_._

_Bakugo was right before him on the rankings. Always the same victorious hero. It was Bakugo after all._

_._

_._

_._

_-" Uraraka Ochako, …" On the spot he set, right under All Might's statue in Kamino, Izuku sat on one knee, the black ring box open in his hand._

_He had taken some liberty in this matter more specifically. He wanted to splurge on his wife's luxury a little. It was an omen of their forever, you know. He searched for some jeweller with enough expertise and delicacy for this one. The ring was formed in a braid of two bands: one white and the other golden. On the middle were incrusted three jewels. The middle one was a diamond sphere which surface shone under the sun, framed by two-drop shaped rose gems. It was definitely an expensive ring, a couple millions worth actually. But it was so worth it._

_-" My one and only love. My soulmate. My forever. Will you please be mine from now on." _

–" _Yes." She squealed, impatient as he slipped the ring on her finger and jumping on him. Spinning her around the rain of cherry petals._

_._

_._

_._

_He heard an earful of it later for going too overboard._

_._

_._

_._

_All his friends were so happy for them, on top of the list were Tenya and Shoto. Whom have all but thrown them a huge party to celebrate. Iida, who had long taken the name of Ingenium, had properly congratulate them and wished them the best. He also confessed having a little crush on Ochako in the past but he had long moved._

_It kinda made Izuku feel a little bad, but since he is okay, so…._

_Even Bakugo showed up briefly, having some night patrols._

_-" Congratulation nerds. Finally you grew some guts to get it on." He tched, head locking Izuku and ruffling his hair roughly._

_Ochako giggled sweetly, enjoying the display. It was Bakugo after all._

_._

_._

_._

_-" The people's hero; n°13 hero: Hero Deku." Izuku waved at the cheering audience. He was in a very great mood. Ochako had just made it top 30 and him getting closer and closer to top 10. Having a peaceful life and a steady hero career. All Might must be very proud of him."_

_He only had one hurdle to surpass: "I see you got me this time, Bakugo." He whispered to his rival._

_The man grumbling: " Ugh, I will always be above you Deku, and you'll see." From the rough grate of his voice an inkling of his position._

_It was really Bakugo after all._

_._

_._

_._

_-" Izuku-kun, welcome to the US." Melissa hopped in his hands, hugging him. " I am really happy you accepted my invitation to the Expo." _

_-" Of course I will, you are the US number one hero item scientist. You are like the next big creator besides Hatsume. And also you were Toshinori's goddaughter." He felt the tremor of her giggles in his chest._

_-" How is Ochako-san."_

_-" She is very great actually. She sends her salutes. She had to stay in Japan to watch the agency."_

_-" Alright, how about we get this expo going, with All Might's student as our main guest." She cheered, dragging him out of the terminal and to the limo._

_._

_._

_._

_-" Izuku, have you brought the ice?" His fiancée shouted from the kitchen. Almost 2 days after arriving to Japan, Ochako had insisted they do a welcome-back gathering for everyone._

_Walking into the apartment with two boxes of beer and some stuff from the shop down street. They were already preparing for the weekend, the house being in a ragged mess. They had so much to do._

_Finishing a little stir-fry for diner, she hopped on the couch, soon joined by her partner who popped two beers for them._

_Turning the TV on, they both settled in a light conversation about the expo and the latest hero rankings, when the channel playing a random rom-com flashed to a sudden news break._

_-" Breaking news: Chanel 6 received concerning news that at about 11:48 PM, the N° 11 hero Ground Zero had ominously suffered an abrupt fall while operating on patrol. The fall had been esteemed to 10 meters from above the sky. Phone footage showed the hero's inexplicable, and fatale fall to the concrete." The screen switched to play a video. The video of Bakugo losing control over his quirk, and colliding limp on the street. Then another footage played showing hero Red Riot trying hopelessly to tend to Bakugou's wounds, panicking as he screamed to people to get back and call for help. Blood was everywhere as his suit, his hair and pooling on the ground. They were definitely some broken ribs, digging at his lungs as the sound of gurgling blood was heard through the phone's poor speakers. Another footage played where they showed Bakugou being driven by the paramedics, and Kirishima motionlessly staring at his bloodied hands. The screen immediately changed back to the anchor-man's face. " No information of the hero's state have been leaked to the media. Eyewitnesses spoke about the weird stunt of the hero right before the fall, but nothing had been found yet. But for the moment being we wish the best of health and quick recovery for the beloved hero." The man started enlisting most of Bakugou's exploits. His heroic acts, his failures, his interviews and ideals. But Izuku heard none of it, he and Ochako were fast on their way to the hospital._

_This couldn't have been happening. This was Bakugou._

_._

_._

_._

_He spent 8 hours in ER and moved instantly to intensive care. They didn't allow anyone in; be it family or friends, they could only look at him from behind the thick glass window for a few hours. Auntie Mitsuki had first made a huge fuss about it. She was clearly worried, and that worry translated to anger that she subjected the poor nurses to. Kirishima was desperate to know if his friend was stable. For two straight day, he never slept, still traumatized by the whole ordeal._

_Hero work definitely prepares you for the worst. You see people die, people mourn, people beg; but you rarely question how would I react if I were in their place. A hero is powerful indeed, but even they can't save everyone. But it pains more when that person is dear to you._

_So he wallowed in worry and regret, remembering how helpless he was to his friend, how ignorant he was to what he had._

_For Izuku, ever so familiar with the suffocating smell of hospitals, he didn't like the view to the least. Seeing the strongest person in his life dangling between life and death in a sad spotless bed was wrong. He wanted him to wake up, to curse, to yell at everyone for worrying. Anything. Anytime._

_This wasn't Bakugou's place, it never was. And for some reason, that he failed to identify, that same childish side of him kept nagging his brain that, this, was somehow his fault._

_So he didn't budge. He kept the information of his return under the wraps, and acted like he wasn't even there. He spent his days and nights in the hospital; watching friends come and go to visit. Mitsuki and Masaru staying most of the days and leaving at night. Kirishima and the Bakusquad every morning. _

_By day 4, Izuku's brain started going a mile a second. What if he never wakes up? What if he had some grave concussion and lost feeling of his legs? Or worst his quirk? Why did he fall anyway? That wasn't Bakugou there? He was …careless. He watched the video like 20 times and couldn't come up with answers._

_Having a sleepless night, he called his fiancée for emotional support and updates on the agency. He greeted Kirishima in the others before going to get coffee from the cafeteria._

_He never expected to see the Bakusquad in a state of panic and despair when he came back._

_Where are you, Bakugou?_

_._

_._

_._

_He was scared. A deep clawing feeling of dread crawling from his stomach to his throat threatening to choke him._

_He just said 'Hi.' Since when did that trigger such response?_

_As if seeing Satan himself, Bakugou immediately started hyperventilating, screaming silently at first before going on a full-on cry of pain. He was clutching his temples like a mad man, tears falling from his cheeks. All kinds of machines chimed like alarms making the medical staff begin to rush around. One of the nurses began pushing Izuku outside. She did her best, trying to move the wall that is hi body. But he was as still as one, unable to move as he watched his hero starting to clutch at his hair._

_He looked so pathetic. So desperate. So …_

_**Where were you when he needed you?**__ The thought was like a slap back to reality._

_-" Sir please, we need you to step back." The nurses yelled over the other voices in the room. Another woman dragging a trolley with a defibrillator while the doctor did heart pumps._

_He didn't catch it in all the chaos, but Bakugou stopped screaming a moment back, his eyes rolled back and foam forming on his mouth._

_-" Saki, I need you on the defibrillator. NOW" the doctor ordered the nurse from before, he was struggling to find some pulse in the blond._

_-" Yes sir. Mr Midorioya please. We need you to listen. Mr Bakugou is having an epileptic seizure and SCA. We have to operate to save him. So please." Saki pushed past him, talking now to the doctor._

_-" Please sir." The small nurse pushing him insisted, and before knowing it, he was stepping out as the door closed behind him._

_He could still hear the shuffling of nurses and the yipping of the machine as the doctor yelled 'CLEAR'_

_-" Midoriya, what is…" he couldn't hear the next words. His mind blank in fear._

_This is Bakugo._

_It's him after._

_It can't._

_It can't._

_What is happening to MY KACCHAN?_

* * *

**_Story also available on AO3. IF YOU WANT TO READ AHEAD INTO THE FIC, GO THERE. STORY OF THE SAME NAME BY LOURIETTE02_**


	3. Chapter 3

Since his middle school days, Kirishima Eijirou vowed that he will live a life with no regrets. A manly life full of adventures and conquests.

His time at UA was the best of his life. A time where he made lifelong friendships, a colossal career and found the love of his life. He had indeed led a fulfilled life.

After graduation, the spot at Suneater's was already prepared to welcome him; most of the squad did the same. Except for his best friend who stuck with Midoriya as a hero duo.

They were so good and efficient that even their senpais were wary of the threat they could present as soon as they reach the top 15. The Wonder duo agency opened its doors a year after their debut; and despite Bakugou's lack of visible enthusiasm, he was proud of their work. He held his partnership with Midoriya on a pedestal and never allowed any type of distraction from taking him from his duties.

So he was kind of taken aback when he heard Powerpuff talking to Lemillion about the invitation that they gave Bakugou months ago, and to which Kirishima almost lost a ball for.

_-" THE FUCK IS HE?" _

_-" Bakugo chill, me and Kiribro were just talking about the old time. He left already. And what are you gonna do with a ladle for God's sake?" _

_-" Ohoho, Steelboy. I am about to scoop your twin's balls out of their sack with this FUCKING ladle Now where is he?" _

_-" WHAT?" _

_-" There you FUCKING are." The blond howled, kicking the closet door open to find his friend crouched in the compartment._

_-" Bakubro, hehe…. I didn't expect you my friend, you look goaahhhh…" He was dragged by the collar out of the compartment and thrown into the living room floor. _

_Bakugou shuffled his pocket and took out a folded paper. Flipping it open and pointing the ladle at the redhead, he growled: " If you ever send me shit like this again. I swear this thing is going down your throat."_

_Kirishima didn't get it at first. Bakugou coming to bit his ass was no new occurrence, but Kiri can not recall what he did this time to trigger his best friend. Squinting a little, the paper was shoved into his face at once._

_-" Ohh, you are talking about the invite from our agency, well it was just a thing that I suggested to senpai since the whole squad is there and it would be fun if…"_

_-" Don't." the blond hissed. " I didn't ask for your offer. I am happy with my work. And my duo thing with Deku is a thing that I respect. Don't pull these stunts ever again you hear me." He marked his point by crumpling the paper and throwing it aside._

_Kirishima nodded slowly, crooking a brow at the blond's overprotectiveness of their partnership. It was honestly admirable._

_-" Pinky isn't here?" He suddenly asked, head swiveling to both sides to check._

_Before he could remark on it, he found himself being dragged out by his friend. _

_-" You know what, now that I have your ass here, time to do the shit."_

_-" Bro what, I have a date with Mina. Don't patronize me. Tetsutetsu HELP" He whined reaching out for the other man who all but kept a safe distance from the angry ladle guy._

_He struggled as he was thrown into the car's backseat and they drove off._

Next_ thing he knows they were at the jeweler._

Even after the media coverage of the pair going solo and the rumors, he couldn't shake the nagging and bitter itching at the back of his head that something wasn't right. That there is some piece of the story that had been obscured from him.

He wasn't the only one too; Kaminari, Sero and even Todoroki expressed the same concern at the sudden change.

But seeing as Bakugou didn't say anything, and Midoriya was obviously moving on just as well; they brushed it off as it being just a mutual agreement to move ahead with their careers.

It wasn't until Midoriya and Uraraka's public engagement at Kamino, that Kirishima started to notice things. With a front as solid as ever, Bakugo began to drown himself more and more in work. His off-days became less and less. His training became harsher as he climbed the ranks faster than anyone else.

He watched as his friend became more and more detached from the world.

It made him worry. Bakugou wasn't telling him something, but he never dared to ask since he actually did have a tiny inkling of what it was, and if he were right; he might just add insult to injury.

So he kept silent. It was Bakugou after all; the manliest and greatest bro he ever had. He will find a way, he always does.

Hence he went on with his life: proposed to his love, reached top 25, and even went for a brief honeymoon with her.

His life was truly blessed.

That is until he saw his best friend and best man fall to his death.

He never felt this helpless and desperate before. His friend smashed on the sidewalk, body bent in abnormal angles and breathing shallow. He was bleeding heavily from his chest and mouth. He tried; tried to stop the bleeding with the pressure of his hands, to call for his friend in hope of keeping him conscious. But all to no use.

He felt his body going cold under his digits, the breathing silencing and the blood globing in his throat. By each minute and attempt of Kirishima, it only inched Bakugo closer to death.

In a fit of despair, he started screaming at everyone to move and call help. For anyone to come to save his bro before it was too late.

They eventually came, rushing the blond to the ambulance and driving away farther into the hospital. Eijirou stood frozen for a while, staring at blood-soaked hands. It wasn't his, nor that of a villain. It was that of his guide, his friend and brother.

Memories flooded his head like a storm: All the times he watched his friend drown silently into misery, the way he withered slowly before his eyes. How he ignored it and brushed past it with ease. He took the man for granted.

He didn't play his role as a friend. In the contrary, he took but never gave.

And this only made him angrier.

The last blow was when he woke up. Their old memories and moments all swept clean from his head, eyeing them with the same disdain as their first year at UA.

He broke down at once, feeling as weak and useless as that time in middle school. And just as he did that time, he cried. Cried his frustration, the anger, the blame, and loathing.

It was his fault. He should've spoke, asked or at least helped. But he didn't. And now, the price of the refrain was way too big to pay.

-" Hey, Ei." Kaminari called for him. He had spaced out mid search again. His head was resting on the keyboard of his computer. " Dude if you can't keep up, go home you have done enough."

-" No, I need to do this." He groggily muttered, scratching his head and getting back on his screen. " I have to do this. For Bakugou. This is the least I can do."

The blond sighed. He had heard some things from Mina after Bakugou's seizure. He couldn't wrap his mind around most of it, but he could understand his friend. He could agree that he as well had a faint sense of guilt.

-" Kirishima, I just wanted to tell you that we found the woman." He said, giving up on trying to get the other to go.

The redhead jumped out of his seat in surprise, caging his friend's shoulders and looking him in the eye: " Wait? Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

The blond sighed again: " Shinsou informed me they had found her. But he said that we need to come as soon as possible to the Shibuya department. He wants us to see something."

-" What are you doing then? Let's go." He didn't even wait to finish his sentence, keys in hands as he jogged to his car.

* * *

Kaminari Denki had always been a goofy goober. He was kind of like the dumbass of their squad and it worked.

But if there were anything he hated the most, it would be seeing his friends getting hurt.

It was a shock to all of them. Like a nightmare that swallowed them into the pit of fear. To have all that progress selfishly wiped clean was horrifying.

Kaminari looked up at his companion. He had never seen Kirishima this distraught before. He looked possessed: Baggy eyes, pale skin, and shrinking frame. He was the one to take the worst blow out of all of them.

Kirishima was there when it happened. He was the one with Kacchan at that time. He watched the fall, the lull, and the crash all at once, and knowing his friend, he must be blaming himself.

He couldn't judge him though since he felt the same. The guilt, the worry, the fear of losing someone so crucial not just to him but to all the hero society was gnawing at him.

The footage of the incident was trending all over the world, theories and rumors being thrown left and right about what happened to the standalone hero. The media coverage of the event was the last straw that broke the camel's back, social media and fandoms going crazy over with the hero's state and urgently demanding answers. Teenage girls and national YouTubers wailing over the event and the weight of such a fall from grace. Questions like: _Is he okay? Are the villains targeting heroes from within? What happened for such a sudden disaster? Where is hero Deku while his longtime partner is fighting death? Is this a conspiracy? Are we safe after this? _

Their friends were all alerted by the events, doing their part of the job to try to quell the wave of panic and doubt. Todoroki Enji and Hawks speaking to the public about the current scale status of the JP rankings; Shoto, Iida, and Shinsou investigating the woman's background, and Sero using his strings to tame the media channels.

It was all thrown to chaos in one night. And Kaminari doesn't like how Kacchan, the great powerful Lord Explosion Murder had such a pitiful end.

_NO. Not end. We will find a solution, everything is gonna be fine now that we found the responsible for this. We will bring Kacchan back._ Inhaling deeply to calm his mind, he felt their car come to a halt.

Not to rise too much suspicion, they had to go unnoticed in the container of a delivery truck. The double doors opening as soon as they parked into the tight garage.

The two hopped off the container and were greeted by Ingenium. Iida looked especially reluctant, and despite his stern façade, the creases of his brows were unmistakable.

-" Red Riot… Chargebolt…" the two nodded in response, silently following the other hero. He was obviously hiding something, but questioning it in this already tense atmosphere may be the worst thing to do.

They marched down a corridor. All officers and sidekicks were dismissed until further notice to maintain confidentiality. At the end of their way, Iida opened a door and stepped in followed by the pair.

They found Shinsou in the interrogation room, standing in front of the one-way window glaring at the glass.

Grunting in affirmation to the newcomers, he felt his earpiece: " Mindbreaker to Shoto; over. They have arrived. Step in with our resource." He nodded before turning to the three that just walked in.

-" It's been a while. Would've liked if our gathering would've been in more pleasant circumstances."

Kaminari wanted to greet back, but words fell short from the throat as Kirishima stepped forward, ignoring Shinsou's words and flipping some papers scattered in the monitor: " Where did you find her? Have you lead some researchers on her past and status." He spluttered at once, flipping hurriedly through the papers.

Shinsou just stared at him before sighing, snatching the papers from clammy hands and handing him a yellow folder. The redhead began scanning through the file in a flash.

Standing on the other side of the insomniac man, they bumped their fists. Through their time at UA, the two have become best of friends: the blonde idiot and the evasive insomniac, their friendship was often compared with that of Aizawa and Mic, and that is quite a label to have.

Turning to look at the window, he saw the suspect for the first time: An elderly woman. Short, plump and with an air of wisdom and warmth. She looked like every lady you would help cross the street, but his stomach twisted in knots when he laid his eyes on her. For someone who was ambushed by top heroes, and is about to be framed with conspiracy and attempted murder, she looked completely unbothered. A worn notebook in one hand while the other held the strap of her floral-patterned bag ( When did she get a chance to pack even?) she sat as if waiting for her ride to the hospice.

It didn't sit well with him, and that feeling swelled further the moment Shoto stepped into the interrogation room accompanied by none other than Recovery Girl.

Hearing the frantic rustling of paper, he turned to watch his red-haired friend trying to cremate the file with his eyes only.

-" What is the meaning of this? Shinsou, if this is a troll it's not funny… you are saying that this woman was a veteran hero from Shiketsu?" he growled, slamming the papers on the monitor.

Shinsou sighed: " I really wish it were. But it seems it's true. We even have Recovery Girl's word on that." He pointed at the glass, on the opposite side they could see the movements of lips and crunched expressions. The woman is engaging rather enthusiastically in the talk. Shinsou then pressed a button in the monitor:

**-" … I heard that you retired as well about a year ago. Both of us are already in the winter of our lives; some leisure would be wonderful at this time. I was thinking of moving to this small rustic cottage in Yanaka. I had it all packed but I had to dutifully pay a small visit first." The woman giggled, voice strained with ages and the slight rasp of cold.**

**The pair didn't respond. Shoto's posture was abnormally tense, but knowing him, his face must be as stoic as ever. He took a sheet in his hand and started reading out of it:**

**-" Name: Tamashi Madoka. Age: 71 years old. Hero Alias: Neoanthis. Graduate from Shiketsu High, all other information about your quirk and functions have been classified by the Hero Association."**

**-" Well, assume so. Since my range of work is the kind that is better-kept secret." She smiled a little.**

**-" Madoka-san…" Recovery girl said. " …Your status as a veteran government effector doesn't justify what you did. You didn't have the permission nor the consent to operate in…"**

**-" Why do I need permission to do what should be done? To do my job?" She chillingly interjected, the creases wrinkling into a connected maze of lines.**

**-" Excuse me, despite not knowing what kind of quirk you used on my comrade; you had no right as a retired functionary to do as such." Shoto gritted out, glaring intently at the still smiling elderly.**

**-" Despite my retirement, that doesn't define the end of my responsibilities as a hero. I might not have been seen on the field. But my work remains my top priority and my duty still stands when I find a citizen in distress. As for my quirk, I think Chiyo here has some inkling on it. And I'd be more than happy to introduce my job to you." Shoto turned to look at Recovery Girl. He was still surprised how one of Tsukauchi's data on this woman led them directly to her.**

**The youthful hero caught the young hero's questioning glare, and relented: " Madoka-san was one of the heroes that joined the hospital team of the Kamino ward incident." She could hear the resounding gulp from the Elemental Hero. The event was such a delicate matter for the new generation, its impact still lingering among the people. Scars both physical and psychological still haunting at the loss of a legend and the near triumph of despair. Thank God that the worst of it all had passed. " While the other doctors and myself worked on healing and patching all bruises and injuries, Madoka-san was called into work on more… abstract wounds." She looked at her former colleague. In the little time they had interacted, she was a pedant. Someone who took all their responsibilities and duties to heart, and considered her patient's comfort above all. So, if anything, she had to have a reason to do such a drastic act. " Madoka-san's quirk is Emotion Weft. A quirk that wipes all traumatic memories from the patient and alters their mental status into a more stable format. I…" Her speech was interrupted by a very dramatic, very loud offended gasp.**

**Madoka was frowning, her palm still flush over her lips as her brow rose into the limits of a declining hairline. She groaned indignantly: " Oh my…GOD. I thought better of you, Chiyo. Even after all the days we spent together, for you to describe my quirk with such…a degrading manner is offending." **

**Recovery Girl didn't respond to those words, she only squinted at the other woman. Soon, Madoka was recovering from her mock offense and cleared her throat: " I wouldn't put it past the HA to hide facts about my quirk since I was of great use but anyway… As my comrade mentioned, my quirk's name is Emotion Weft. But past the mediocre explanation, my quirk is like…." She looked up dreamily. " …Rejuvenation to the soul." **

**-" What do you mean?" Shoto voiced up, aggravated by this hag's narcissism. " What do you mean rejuvenation? So you call robbing someone's precious memories and identity from them rejuvenating. That is straight-out villainous. There is nothing to say further. This scene ends now.." He began gathering the papers as he glanced at the opaque glass, ready to leave.**

**-" Precious memories? That is funny when he chose to forget them." She spoke, making Shoto halt his movement and spin to face her. She had a strained smile on: " If you might at least, stay so that I can explain my quirk to you." She said; no demanded, gesturing to the chair across.**

**-" What do you mean 'chose to'?" He glared in defiance. This woman was unlike anyone. The elderly hero sighed: " Hero Shoto, if you might. You and your comrades might want to know this."**

**-" Thank you Chiyo. Please sit down." She waved her hand at the seat again. Looking at Recovery Girl, she was nervously wringing her hands together. He was shocked when his and Shinsou's investigations led them to her as the sole living contact. Even when they contacted her, she herself was shaken by the mention of the suspect; like if she didn't like having to cross ways with her again.**

**Recovery Girl was always reasonable even in the direst situation, but this time it was clear that she hated this.**

**He tsked, he had to do this. If not for Bakugou, but for their rivalry. He seated himself begrudgingly. That seemed to satisfy her as she smiled wide and nodded.**

**They waited for a moment in silence, having a stare-down with crinkled eyes and disheveled brows. **

**She started to talk again: " As I was saying, if I have to describe our mind, I'd say it is intricately woven silk. The warp is the events that happen in our lives, good or bad, important and trivial, all of them are fastened in a fine parallel loom over the beam of time. Our reactions and counters are the harnesses…" She motioned with her hands, fingers separating while the other turned on a fist before the other. " they flow over those events and refine them and set them apart from the others. And here come the soul and heart…" She flicks a thumb under her spread palm. " the shuttle threads in between, connecting the warp. Those are the emotions and the impact. And with a simple snap of wrist…" She forcibly snaps her fist to meet the back of her palm. " the silk is set, and the memory is cemented in our heads. Like the flow of that silk, our memories do too. The palest fade while the brightest reign." She dreamily sighed. A scowl twisted Shoto's face.**

**-" What are you meaning by this charade? Get right to, lunatic talk won't get you anywhere."**

**-" It's not lunatic talk. I am just explaining my quirk to you. So you might not know this, mister hero. But that shuttle that I spoke about is what helps draw the filling warp or the weft." She smirked when heterochromatic eyes widened in realization. " Our memories are ranged. Memories of love, memories of peace, memories of joy, and memories of pride. But unfortunately, also memories laced with pain. Memories of longing, memories of hatred, memories of tears. Those memories that you just wish you never had, that they will stop haunting your dreams. That weft of pain, hurt and disgust threading all those memories in an ugly thick pale fabric. Such deceit! Don't you think?" She pointedly stared at Shoto.**

**A chilling slid of hands ran down his spine. Hypnotizing spirals of brown staring right into his head. He could feel it, like a hand shambling with his thoughts and memories. **

**And suddenly, it stopped.**

**-" Sorry for the discomfort. I am usually more subtle with it. But I always prefer to know the people around me." She smiled wider.**

**Shoto; ruffling his hair with both hands, checked himself: his name was Todoroki Shoto. He was Elemental Hero Shoto. He graduated from UA High, and his best friends were Iida Tenya and Midoriya Izuku. His father was hero Endeavour and his brother was ex-villain Dabi. He was dating Creati.**

**All his memories were intact; he didn't know what she did inside his head, but he certainly was grateful he was still himself.**

**-" What did...?"**

**-" Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. I just sensed a similar air to you and Zero-san. That solemn air and refusal. But unlike him, you impressed me." She lulled her head to one side. " You have managed to turn that pale toile into a beautiful canvas: twisting the pain and loathing into hope and courage. Going past the sadness and anger to cultivate the sprout of a new beginning. You didn't need my help after all." She chuckled into her palm, looking like a parent proud of their child.**

**Staring blankly at the woman for a minute. That unnerving nonchalant smile, the last time Shoto felt this livid was when Touya shrugged his way back to their house.**

**He was about to snap, but Recovery Girl bet him to it. She slammed her hands on the table and stood over the chair, her usually closed eyes opening to revealing very sharp grey orbs. " Stop your games Madoka. I've had enough watching you playing families and relatives alike and depriving them of their dearest. As much of salvation you are giving, you are also robbing from people: Memories of tears and laughs are what defines an individual. To call it healing is a disgrace, it's a violation." She growled out, fists clenched. The woman was clearly holding back on those words for a fair amount of time.**

**Madoka just blankly replied: " But they are also what breaks an individual. The death of someone dear, the trauma of a catastrophe. The treason of a friend and the break of heart. The cries and pains held in silence by those feigning strength before adversity, think that it is cooping and moving on. It isn't. And that is where I must advance. Before those people are in pieces; before they reach a point of no return; I must intervene." She inhaled. " I don't steal nor do I take. I make them choose the weft. Choose what they want to leave out, and like a fairy granting a wish, I re-stitch the fabric and the weft is drawn like it never existed. The extent of the process, it depends on how far and deep the weft is woven into the silk. Forgetting your dead mother is nothing like forgetting the loss of a pet. I heard Zero-san's voice. It was pleading for a stop. A restart from where he blundered. And I will never regret what I did." She finished in a stony tone, her eyes remained glued to Recovery Girl's the entire conversation. **

**A sudden static echoed through the room. The speakers hissing before a booming voice cried into the silence: " YOU GAVE HIM A NEW START? HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS? YOU TOOK OUR FRIEND FROM US. MY BEST FRIEND ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR QUIRK. HE FORGOT EVERYONE EVEN HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND. YOU TOOK MY FRIEND FROM ME. DON'T YOU DARE SOUND PROUD OF …" **

**-" Kirishima, stop. You can't retaliate like that. We need to get as much information from her. Don't…"**

**-" LIKE HELL I'LL LET HER SPEW THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT BAKUGOU. LEAVE ME SHINSOU, I HAVE BEEF WITH THIS BITCH." Shuffling followed.**

**Madoka inhaled again: " Then as his friends, why didn't you know of his state?" the shuffling stopped. " Friends are always supposed to be endorsing each other? When they are in need, they find the other beside them. Someone to listen and understand. But Zero-san was alone in his head. Drowning in hatred, bitterness and tire. He was miserable. Where were you, huh, when your best friend was silently begging for help?" **

**An eerie silence with mild static sounded from the speakers and then:**

**-" FUUUUC*beep**beep*" Followed by a crash.**

In the monitor room, the microphone that was supposed to connect the trio to the inside room was blasted on the floor. Kirishima was fuming from the ears, his sharp teeth snapping at the firm grit. As vile and mistakenly righteous that woman was, she was also brutally honest.

He was supposed to be Bakugo's best friend. His brother and wingman like he was to him. Bakugou has always been behind him; in his own push and shove way, Bakugou was an inspiration and a leader. And Kirishima was supposed to watch his back just as well, but from the looks of it, he must've failed pathetically. He was blinded by his own selfishness and before he knew it, their group's star had dimmed to oblivion.

Regret and anger twisted his guts and knotted them in suffocating loops. A rough tug brought him back to reality. He didn't notice the tears and snot that leaked down his face.

It was Kaminari.

-" BRO, SNAP OUT OF IT." He screamed in the redhead's face. It was a rarity to see Kaminari this stern, a stark contrast to his usual happy-go-lucky persona. " I am tired of watching you freak out like that. You are a hero, remember? And you crying and blaming yourself won't do shit to save Baku."

-" But…" he sniffed. " I felt it. I knew Bakugou was not okay. Since the Wonder duo thing, he wasn't. And even though, *sniff* I didn't do anything. I left my main bro all on his own until he reached the brink of it." He sniffed hard, trying his best not to let the tears fall.

-" It isn't just your fault dude, I- we should've known too. Sero and Mina and I should've known. We always left Bakugou for you to handle, and we are sorry for leaving you with such a burden. Bakugou is our bro too, we should share this together." He paused to put his hands on the other's shoulders. " Bakugou has been going through something, and instead of supporting and listening to him, we worsened his state by leaving him on his own, we …are really the worst." He almost cried, but fuck it…this was no time for tears. " Now bro, we have to do what heroes should do. Save him. Now mister manly hero, how about we do it together this time?" He pulled off a smile, his arm sling around his shoulder.

He waited for the shaking to halt. Then the sniffing. Then in the matter of a few seconds, Kirishima whipped his head up, determination burning in his eyes: " Let's do it bro. No matter how long or what it takes we are getting back our Bakubro."

-" That's my best bro." the electric blond responded with a grin, happy that his friend is back.

-" I hope you two are done with the pep talk, because you would wanna hear this." Shinsou spoke out of nowhere. He was smirking having noticed such a sappy display but they ignored him and looked back at the room.

**-" Is there a way to reverse the effect of the quirk?" Shoto asked.**

**-" If the patient is willing to, yes we could. But that is hard to do without triggering a Decay" She responded.**

**-" What do you mean Decay?"**

**-" When the patient is unwilling but is forcibly exposed to the trigger, the mind and body of the patient will go in a state of rejection. The degree of this rejection is usually very lethal; some patients experience asthmatic strokes, SCA, allergic reactions and epileptic seizures as well. The role of this rejection to drive the trigger away, so the body just instantly goes on an automatic shut down, but such a forced reaction is dangerous. As for the Decay, after the subject is back to its consciousness, the quirk effect can spread to other memories and take down other wefts just in case of another exposure. Like when the shuttle is clumsily sent through the loom, it can tangle it."**

**-" What? Then how can we get back his memories?" Shoto grumbled, this interrogation driving him further over the edge.**

**-" My quirk has a complete defense mechanism that I developed myself to protect my patients. As I said if he wants to remember he will. But if you are hellbent on contacting the trigger that causes him a rejection; I hope you are ready to bury your friend." She finished, her eyes scanning the room bored. **

-" _A trigger?" _Kirishima pondered: A trigger, able to unleash a rejection. He started to work his memories; going over every event before the incident. Bakugou was alright when they parted ways after catching the snatcher. But right after, it all comes down at once, but what could've triggered the quirk? A shuttle…. A linking thread… An emotion…

That is when it hit him. Like a smack to the face.

-" Holy shit, how could I've been that blind?" He muttered to himself, earning him squint from both his comrades.

**-" By the way, I don't know if this is rude or something, but may I meet my patient?"**

* * *

Peace and serenity. The tingle of sunlight over his skin and the slight airiness from the painkillers.

This distinct lightness felt so foreign for one Bakugou Katsuki. Sure, he knows being hospitalized and mildly amnesiac wasn't something to be proud of. But for some reason, he felt like he was reborn. Such a weird way of thinking, isn't it? He shouldn't be engulfed but such a fuzz of security. Yet here he is, like a bird that was freed from long captivity. Smiling like a child at the morning chirps and a gentle morning breeze.

His doctor told him that he had some fracture here and there, but they will all heal with some therapy. His amnesia was the only reason he was still in the hospital. Visits were not allowed too, so he only saw the nurses' faces back and forth. Some cowered in their scrubs, while others flashed him the fakest smiles. But he never took it at heart. He felt happy and fuzzy like nothing could ever bring him down. Like the world was easily his.

Hearing the clicking of the knob, he turned his head to meet his favourite nurse. Her name was Saki, and out of all the others, he felt like she understood him the best.

-" Good morning, Bakugou-san. How is you back doing today?" She closed the door behind her, and drove a small cart with food and medicine to his bed.

-" G'morning Saki-san. As sleep-deprived as always, I see?" He teased. She laughed in response, coming to his side with the cart in tow.

-" I haven't had enough time to sleep today. We had an emergency calling early this morning." She traced the bags under her eyes with a sigh.

-" Well, unlike you I have taken my medicine in time and I pride in my perfect sleep schedule. Though, you have to take care of yourself. You are so young and pretty, and I guarantee that no man would want an overworking, perpetually tired girlfriend, you hear me?" He scolded her with a slight pout of his lips. He hated when the people he respected overworked themselves, he always felt the need to protect them and albeit reprimand them for their clumsiness. He had always been a picky person.

She laughed harder, muttering something he couldn't hear before she shoved the bowl of porridge into his hands: " Now, now Mr. Perfect. Eat this before your medicine." She snorted at the obvious scowl.

-" I hate this hospital food. It's SO PLAIN." He whined loudly to which she rolled her eyes.

He begrudgingly ate his porridge, the taste of it like that of paper. God he missed his homemade bomb curry.

Sliding a chair, she sat beside him: " By the way, Bakugou-san. I have some great news for you. It seems that you will be soon dismissed from the hospital."

-" Wait, really?" he asked, just after gulping down the remaining porridge.

-" Yes, all fractures and your back trauma are thoroughly healed, thanks to doctor's quirk. As for the amnesia, a specialist has been called to check on your state. Visits are also allowed so I hope you are prepared to have your family." She informed, watching as his eyes lit up at the mention of family.

-" Mmh, okay. Finally, I can see my mother. She must've made one hell of a fuss about the ban. Anyway, I am grateful and all. But still, this quirks and superpower stuff still hurts me in the head." He set the empty bowl down, bringing a balled hand to rub at his eye.

-" Don't worry, I am sure you will get a grasp of it, along with your memories." She offered him the medicine and a cup of water which he dutifully ingested.

They talked for a while about the other tenants, the little girl in the adjacent room that always had 'Let it Go' blasting at night. He told her a little about some of the memories that he retained: his lonely childhood, the few boring years at middle school and the blur of his highschool days.

They were laughing about one of his stories with his mother when a knock resounded in his room.

-" Oh, it must be a specialist. They said she was coming this morning. But I never expected it to be this soon." Saki said, rising from the chair and marching to the door.

She cracked the door open and poked her head behind it; exchanging a silent conversation with someone behind it. A moment later, she opened the door wider and in walked a short, old woman.

The woman bowed: " Hello, Mr Bakugou Katsuki. My name is Madoka; I am here to check up on your state." She smiled.

He nodded softly, Saki closed the door behind the woman walking her to his bedside and on the spare chair.

-" I see you are better now." With a sweet smile, she said.

-" Yeah, I feel less dizzy than I was when I woke up. My medication is helping me deal with the headaches and insomnia."

-" That is good news!" She cheered. " How about your heart?" She suddenly blurted.

-" My heart?" Her remark did a weird thing to him. Like a jolt of electricity.

-" How do you feel about all of this? Are you scared? Worried? Or just… relieved?" each word, she reaffirmed it with a squeeze of his palm.

What did he feel like? That wasn't the question a psychiatrist should ask him. She should be forcing him to remember, to retain what he lost, all those moments and events that he lost to the blur of a forgetful wave. He needed to remember his life. His days in high school, the totality of his time as a child, his… superpower…. He…

Really didn't want to remember it though. His mind and heart told him not to. He knew he needed to, but he didn't have the will to. Because for the first time in maybe ever, he felt unbound by fear and expectation.

Like a fresh start.

He had his answer without hesitation.

-" I never felt any better." He smiled back at the small lady. She nodded her head in response as if she already knew. Shaking his hand, she said: " It is your choice Bakugou-san. And as a doctor, I respect your choice. Some might consider lost memories as a lost part of themselves. But hanging up on the future is also what makes it harder to move forward. But you chose to look ahead, so good luck, Bakugo-san." She bowed again.

Without a word, she collected herself from the chair and walk out. He didn't notice he was alone in the room until the door clicked shut after her.

Though, that loneliness didn't last long. His mother all but blew the door off its hinges. Crying and screaming as she leaped over his sore thing. He held a yelp.

His mother looked so worried and devastated. And his father, the usual missionary of good, had his face all scrunched up in worry.

Katsuki was confused. They had told him that he had a mere accident: A few bone traumas here and there, and mild amnesia that will dissipate with time. Such a thing will have his mother always scold his clumsy ass for being wrapped on. But this time, she looked so desperate.

Suddenly, his father joined her and they both hugged him. The man whispered: " Don't worry Katsuki. As long as you are yourself and with us, you won't hurt again…. We are sorry."

He didn't understand what he meant. He wasn't hurting. He never did, he had always been a loner, nose deep into studies or gaming.

But the sight of his usually feisty mother and always reasonable father in such a state, he didn't like it.

-" Okay…" he whispered back. " But…Get you ass off me, I AM IN PAIN." But he might just shake them out of it.

* * *

_At 5 AM, the hospital staff working on Bakugou's state were invited into the grand meeting room at the Lemillion agency. On the head of the table sat Hero Lemillion. On either side of him were Red Riot, the Bakugous, Suneater, Chargebolt, Shoto and Mindbreaker. Saki and the doctor sat at the very end. The general aura was tense as if they were to discuss deathly matters. _

_Which wasn't far from reality._

_Mindbreaker cleared his throat and stood up: " Upon the investigation that took place just a couple of hours ago with our primary suspect: Tamashi Madoka; our suspicions have been confirmed. Alas, no charges can be put on her due to…" A loud slam echoed through the room._

_It was the rabid Bakumama: " WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO CHARGES CAN BE HELD? THAT BITCH ILLEGALLY USED HER QUIRK ON MY SON AND NEARLY KILLED HIM. IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU? IS MY SON'S A JOKE TO YOU. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU…."_

_-" Mitsuki, please let him finish." Masaru ushered his wife, seating her back down. But the frown of his brows conveyed that he was no more pleased by the situation._

_With a blank stare, Shinsou continued: " as I said, it seems that the moment we held her for our investigation, the Hero Association called the police department demanding her release, being a veteran underground hero with legal immunity. We can't charge her with anything, since legally: She is a veteran hero acting upon instinct. As for Bakugou, I'll leave the diagnosis to the medical staff among us today." He passed the bar to the doctor._

_-" Well, Mr. Zero's wounds and fractures are healing at a steady term. If not, he will be totally healed in 15 days plus extra therapy for his back and thigh. As for the attacks he had previously, the EEG showed normal brain activity as well as the cardiogram, which completely opposes to the severe attack he had the other day. And if possible, I would like to avoid such a seizure, he might not survive it this time."_

_Shoto interrupted: " The suspect mentioned that such a reaction was because of her quirk as well; she called it a Decay. She said that the degree of such a phenomenon depends on the relationship with the trigger."_

_-" What do you mean trigger?" Masaru asked._

_-" We can not force Bakugou to remember, he has to do it by himself. If we do, he might…." Shoto dreaded saying those words._

_-" Then what? You mean I have to watch my baby live in a state of ignorance after forgetting half of his life and career?" Mitsuki wailed in despair. She had never felt this helpless in her life. Watching your only son wither before you while you can't do fuck._

_-" You spoke about a trigger…" Saki intervened. " What if, like, we isolate this person or thing that makes Zero-san lose it and have him slowly recall things. And, during one of our talks, Zero-san mentioned something about a cracking noise… What does it have to do with the quirk?"_

_A loud sigh heaved around the room. Kirishima spoke at last: " We can't isolate it. The trigger is a link between the lost memories. His presence and absence are the relevant motor of this quirk. Driving it away and bringing him in won't help in him remembering;… He has to do it himself. We need to give him time to recollect it on his own will. Moreover, this person is not something that can be easily whipped off Bakugou's life." The last sentence was muttered to only himself to hear._

_A brief silence hung above them before Shoto said: "She said the cracking was a prelude to a breakdown. It seems that Bakugou had been in such a state for longer than we thought." He pursed his lips._

_-" Now we have explained the situation, we finally get to the point of this meeting. As head of the agency and one of Zero's comrades, and after further discussion with the other members of the Hero Association and UA, I decided to dismiss the Explosive Hero: Ground Zero into an indefinite leave from hero work. Right now, Hero Cellophane is already contacting various TV stations into airing this notice first thing in the morning news. The reason for the leave would be addressed as medical, so I beseech your confidentiality. None of the things said or heard in this meeting will leave these walls. With already booming propaganda surrounding this brusque disaster that touched one of heroism's greatest symbols, such information leaking will only encourage further distrust into the hero business. As for Bakugou-kun, …Mr. and Mrs. Bakugou I demand that you move from your current dwelling as soon as possible."_

_-" What?"_

_-" With such a vague notice, the media and internet will surely look for ways to dig out as much hot gossip as possible. It will put you and Bakugou-kun in danger. His state does not allow any offhanded questioning from journalists and bloggers. He already doesn't grasp the notion of quirk and heroes well, which is…Very unfortunate. So, for the sake of your safety and Bakugou-kun's full recovery, it's better to move farther from Musustafu as possible. If you want the HA will handle the expenses of the moving and the new housing if nee…"_

_-" No." Masaru interjected. " We…understand. We will oblige as fast as possible. That is the least we can do for our son." He solemnly mumbled, hugging his silent wife tighter._

_-" Great. I re-demand your confidentiality, messieurs. For the best of our society and our comrade's safety. That is what I had to say. Meeting dismissed." On cue, all the members started collecting their stuff and leaving the meeting room._

_Masaru was the last as he had to comfort his wife whom he was sure was blaming herself for this. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it?_

_-" Masaru-san, Mitsuki-san…Can I talk to you for a minute?" As his best friend, the least he could do is spare his parents._

* * *

_**Channel 6 News: Hero Ground Zero indefinite medical leave: Details ahead.**_

_**HeroToday: Hero Ground Zero's fall from Grace. What happened to the Bold Hero?**_

_**Reddit: Where was Hero Deku when GZ was dying, huh? He just FUCKING gave up on his partner. WTF.**_

_**Reddit: I can't buy that GZ left just after such a pathetic fall? I can't buy this BS**_

_**HeroMania: In honor of Ground Zero's legacy, the number 11 spot of the JP billboard in suspension.**_

_**HeroToday: New JP Billboard. New contestants for the top 10?**_

_**Reddit: [Rant] this year's billboard without GZ is trash. The Fuck? Deku already number 5?**_

_**Reddit: [Rant] People trashing Deku for being busy saving lives in the US and not visiting his annoying EX-partner…. GZ was always fodder **__[Blocked]_

_**Reddit: Would Deku be where he is today if GZ still operated?**_

_**HeroMania: Two years of silence…Remembering the legend of Ground Zero; the Symbol of Victory.**_

_**HeroToday: New N°1 hero Deku: Interview; GZ will always be an inspiration.**_

_**Reddit: [Rant] Does Deku deserve number 1 spot? #RememberingGZ_Days**_

* * *

**I am back to the house friends. Next chapter, next week.**


End file.
